I am Not Finished Yet
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: The end of season 1 left us with more questions than it did answers. Eliza is trying to take Frankie's place, Cole and Frankie are on the run, Andrew is the android WARPA is going to use, and Tammy is acting unlike herself after a visit to WARPA. What might be happening to the characters? Previously titled I am Not Who I Seem.
1. I am Not Who I Seem

**I am . . . Not Who I Seem**

After sending Frankie to her room to make sure she was fully charged for the following morning and the move; Sigourney and Will went to the dining room to talk after getting a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner. They had to figure out where they would go.

"Are you sure we need to move tomorrow? Frankie only left for the Brain Squad," Will argued. He knew where his wife was coming from in wanting to move, but he also realized they likely needed more time to figure things out.

"Three other kids at school know that Frankie is an android, Will. What if they're not the only ones? Frankie said that both Dayton and Andrew had figured it out on their own. What if there's someone else who's figured it out on their own that Frankie doesn't know about?"

"But what about Jenny? Speaking of Jenny, where is she?"

"She was at a friend's house doing some homework."

"Sig, that is exactly why we can't move: for Jenny. She's just making friends."

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Jenny greeted at that moment as she walked through the front door and saw her parents sitting in the kitchen. Sigourney and Will stood and went to the living room to talk to Jenny. "What's up?" Jenny asked when her parents approached her.

Sigourney looked to Will as a way of asking him to tell their daughter the news. He shook his head in reply.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

Sigourney sighed. "We're moving."

"What! We've only been here for like a month! Why?"

"Because Dayton, Cole, and Andrew all know about Frankie," Sigourney replied.

"But Mom."

"No buts."

"Mom, why—"

"You need to start packing," Sigourney cut her off. "We're leaving first thing in the morning."

Huffing, Jenny turned and headed up the stairs to her room. Maybe if she didn't pack, her mom wouldn't make them move. Maybe if she talked to Frankie, she'd at least feel better. "Frankie," Jenny spoke as she walked into the room. "Are you, like, awake?"

Frankie opened her eyes from lying in her charging pod. "What is it?"

"Mom and Dad just told me that we're moving."

"Yes. I was told to go to my charging pod so that I would be ready to move first thing in the morning."

"Doesn't that upset you?" Jenny asked, walking farther into the room and closing the door behind her. She pulled the desk chair up beside Frankie.

"Why would it? We are moving to keep me safe."

"Um, what about Dayton and weren't things just starting to happen with you and Cole? Why would you want to leave now?" Jenny persisted. "Frankie?" Jenny asked when she got no response.

"Everything will work out."

"Hey, where's you 'F' necklace? Mom got you that before she ever brought you home."

"Oh, I must have lost it at the Brain Squad Competition," she said, reaching to her neck as if just noticing the absence.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll go to my room," Jenny said. She moved the chair back to the desk and headed out of Frankie's room. Something seemed off. Frankie wasn't acting like herself. How could she be so casual about leaving Dayton and Cole behind. "MOM!" Jenny exclaimed, going back downstairs. "Something's not right with Frankie."

"What do you mean? Hardware? Software? Was she overheating?"

"No, I mean she's not acting like herself. She didn't care that we were leaving Dayton and Cole behind."

"What?" Will asked. "That's unlike her."

"Will." Sigourney silence her husband with a wave of her hand. "What does it matter?"

"And she didn't seem concerned when I pointed out that her necklace that you gave her was missing."

"What?" Sigourney paused. "You know what, that can be replaced. Her safety, your safety, all of our safety can't be replaced."

"You know what else can't be replaced, Mom. A best friend like Dayton."

"Dayton and Cole _and_ Andrew know the secret."

"But Dayton's her best friend. And we wouldn't have been able to disable droid-synch without her. We wouldn't have even known about Frankie being controlled if it weren't for Dayton. And I don't think Cole would tell. Also, Andrew is an android that Dr. Peters made who kind of seemed to be out to get Frankie."

"What? But Dr. Peters is my friend."

"I'm not sure all of what's been going on, but I think you need to talk to Dayton. She knew more about it than I did."

Sigourney shook her head. "No, we just need to move and get out of Rancho. Away from here and all connections to EGG and WARPA."

Jenny sighed. "We still need to eat dinner."

"Pizza's in the oven," Will replied, motioning back towards the kitchen where the pizza was in the oven and getting close to being done.

"I'll go get Frankie," Sigourney spoke. She turned away from her husband and daughter to head up to her lab which was also Frankie's room. "Frankie," Sigourney called as she walked up the stairs. "Frankie," she repeated when she got to the room. "Dinner's almost ready. Do you want to come down? We're having pizza."

"Why would I join you?"

"Well, you normally do," Sigourney trailed off. "Frankie, are you feeling all right?" she asked suddenly. Jenny was right, something did seem off.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to come down for pizza?"

"Mom, you know I can't eat."

Sigourney's eyes widened, but she tried to play it down. If she was going to shut Eliza down, she had to downplay everything so Eliza wouldn't suspect what was going on before Sigourney had the chance to shut the rogue android down.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just think I should check all your systems with my tablet before we move tomorrow." Sigourney tried to act natural as she picked the tablet up.

"Is everything okay?" Eliza asked, using the voice of Frankie rather than her own, more sinister voice.

"No, Eliza, it's not. You're being shut down," Sigourney spoke. Before Eliza had the chance to react, Sigourney hit the button to shut her previous android down. Eliza's eyes closed. Sighing in relief, Sigourney unplugged Eliza. It took her a few minutes longer to take her battery out to make sure the reckless android that was trying to pass herself off as Frankie would not be able to be powered up again. She returned to the main floor of the home with the battery in her hands.

"Mom, why do you have Frankie's battery?"

"It's not Frankie's. That was Eliza."

"What?" Will exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how. But that was Eliza. She said something about not being able to eat and with everything Jenny said and what I had observed, I knew it wasn't Frankie. And Eliza was the only android before Frankie that looked exactly like she did. She's disabled now, but our focus can't be on moving anymore, it needs to be on finding Frankie."

"I'm in," Will spoke.

"Me too. Frankie is really like a sister to me."

"Well, I guess we start planning over dinner." They sat down to eat and began working out what they would need to do if Frankie didn't turn up soon. Dayton was the first suggestion Jenny made and it was agreed that Dayton would be who they called. Frankie and Dayton had hardly been apart since the latter found out the former was an android; she would likely have the answers they needed.

 **A/N:** I've been debating whether or not to try and turn this into a 'what happened next' series or not. I really want to do something to tie up the loose ends one way or another. So, if you'd like to see this continued or what could happen from this point, let me know in a review or PM me.

If I would make it into a series, the title and summary would likely change, but the concept would be what I mentioned above as a what happened next of tying up the loose ends.

I'd also love to know what you thought or how I could improve. Anything in a constructive criticism sort of way is appreciated. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	2. I am On The Run

**2\. I am . . .On The Run**

"Dayton, there you are."

Dayton turned around at the sound of her name and saw Byron approaching her. "Have you seen Frankie? Andrew came to the room we were celebrating our win in and they ran off. We can't find either of them. Well, and, of course I wanted to know what happened to you after those guards took you out at the beginning. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dayton replied, waving his questions off.

"Why are you dressed as a maid?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, do you know where Frankie is?"

"With Cole."

"Where's Cole?"

"With Frankie."

"Dayton," Byron spoke.

Dayton sighed as the phone in her pocket rang. She pulled out a phone with a black case around it and found that the number was Cole's. "Hold on, I have to take this call," she replied, answering it. She and Cole went back and forth on the phone for a few moments before Dayton explained that she was somewhere where she could easily be overheard and that she'd call him back in a few minutes.

"Dayton, that's not your phone."

"I know. Mine got busted. I need to go talk to Cole in private."

"What's going on that you need to talk to Cole somewhere where it's quiet and in private?" Byron asked, walking beside Dayton while she headed towards the area she had found the maid's outfit in the first place.

"I can't tell you."

"Are Cole and Frankie in danger? Is that why you need to talk to Cole where no one will overhear you? Are _you_ in danger?"

"Byron, I'm sorry, you need to go."

"No. Not if my friends need help. If my friends need help, I'm going to help. I know Frankie's your best friend and Cole's your brother, but Cole's my best friend and Frankie's my friend and teammate. If there's something I can do to help, I want to help."

"We've got to get away," Dayton relented. "Frankie is in trouble. I can't tell you everything, but that's the basics of it. I've got to see what Cole says." Dayton dialed Cole's number and he answered almost immediately. Dayton explained that she was with Byron and he didn't know everything but he wanted to help however he could. Cole relayed that there was a safe place they could go, but he and Frankie would need to tell them in person. Cole told Dayton where he and Frankie were and asked Dayton and Byron to meet them there ASAP with the normal clothes they had stashed earlier. Dayton agreed, and after changing to her own clothes, getting Cole and Frankie's, then giving a Byron a run down of the plan, the two snuck out of the hotel through a back way and headed towards the airport. They only stopped to inform the Brain Squad that Frankie was fine as they had all been wondering where she was.

When Dayton and Byron got to the airport, Cole and Frankie were fairly easy to find. Once Cole and Frankie had changed into their normal clothes, the four found a Janitorial Closet to talk about everything and what their next move was.

"There is a safe place. My mom told me about it. It should have everything I'll need there, but I am not sure how much supplies it would have for three additional people," Frankie explained.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Byron asked. "Why do we need to go away, or why do you need to get away most importantly?" he asked, turning to Frankie.

"Byron Patrick, if I tell you a secret that both Cole and Dayton Reyes know and have promised to keep, could you keep it as well?"

"Yes, of course," he promised.

"I am an android. There are some people who are after me right now which is why I need to get away."

"It's actually mine and Cole's dad, kinda," Dayton spoke. "And this organization called WARPA. They want to use Frankie for something bad and we need to make sure they can't do that."

"Okay," Byron nodded.

"A file of mine had an emergency file in it that told me about the safe place my mom had set up for me in case something like this ever happened. We need to go there," Frankie spoke.

"But we're going to need to ditch our phones. I have Andrew's and I'm sure someone will find a way to track it. Cole's phone is obvious too because our dad can track it with some app. And someone's bound to realize you're with us and try to track your phone as well."

"And if we used our credit cards, they'll find a way to track that," Cole added. "We need to get cash which will be a lot harder to track instead of cards." Dayton, Frankie, and Byron all gave a look that indicated they didn't expect Cole to think of that. "Come on, Day, we both watch a lot of crime shows."

"True," Dayton agreed.

From there, Frankie shared with her friends the address of the safe place. After searching on a public computer they found within the airport, which was easier than on a phone and less likely to be tracked, they discovered that there were a couple buses with transfers they could take that would get them close to the location of the safe place and the rest they would be able to walk or take a cab to.

Each of the four had a credit card with them, in their wallet or otherwise on their person, either linked to their own checking account or linked to one with an amount they could take out in case of emergency. After getting the money from their accounts, they returned to the Janitorial Closet to ditch their phones. They would be together and wouldn't need them to stay in contact with one another. Before abandoning their phones, Byron called his parents and very quickly explained that he was with Cole. He hung up before more questions could be asked of him.

With the cash they now had from their accounts, the four bought some duffle bags and a couple changes of clothes from a nearby thrift store before heading to the first bus on their trip to get away from WARPA.

CHCHCH

Several hours later and as it was getting dark, the group got off their last bus on the edge of some woods. "The direction we need to go is that way," Frankie said, pointing into the woods.

"Um, isn't it usually bad to walk into the woods at night?" Dayton paused before they began walking into the darkened forest.

"Only when you're alone," Cole answered. "We should be fine if we stick together."

The four had been walking for about 20 minutes when they saw a building coming to shape in the distance.

"That is it. That is the safe place my mom told me about in my emergency file," Frankie explained. In a sudden burst of energy, the four ran towards the log cabin styled cottage. The door had a passcode on it, but after Frankie typed in a few numbers, the door opened for them. They had made it to the safe place Sigourney had left instructions in an emergency file for Frankie about.

 **A/N:** So, I have to say I'm really happy that people wanted to see the continuation from the first chapter, because I wanted to write it and was going to write it anyway whether I published it or not.

Like how the show would jump from point of action to the other, I'm going to do that with each chapter. For the most part, each one will have one main group or problem that is being focused on.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the first. I'd love to know what you thought or how you think I could improve upon my writing. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows so far and thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	3. I am Escaping

**3\. I am . . . Escaping**

"Can you fix this thing before we get back to WARPA?" the clean shaven agent who was driving the van James Peters had been escorted to with Andrew asked.

"No," Dr. Peters replied with a snark in his voice. "There's no technology anywhere near what I have in my lab at home here. Do you want me to start pulling parts of this van apart to fix him? Even that likely wouldn't be enough," he finished with a scoff.

"Fine. Then we'll take you to the most advanced lab we have and you'll be able to fix your android with the technology it houses," the other agent with a scruffy beard replied.

"Thank you," Dr. Peters spoke before falling to silence. He watched the scenery out the window as it passed by. He was still in an area that he recognized and knew was near both Rancho and EGG.

When they arrived to WARPA'S campus, the agent that had picked Andrew up before carried him inside while the other made sure Dr. Peters didn't try to make a run for it. They lead him to an elevator inside the building and up a couple floors where they needed a key card to gain access. "How will I get back here if you leave?" Dr. Peters asked.

"You shouldn't be leaving."

"What if I need to get a snack or use the bathroom?"

"There are bathrooms on this floor as well as snack machines."

"I don't have cash."

"They take card." The men quickly shot down any reasons Dr. Peters could give that would leave him with the opportunity to vacate the premises. Dr. Peters sighed and followed them to a lab where a couple other people were. It held so much more technology than any lab at EGG ever had; of course there was no reason for Kingston to ever find that out.

"There you go. Now fix that android so it can be used for Project Q."

"Can I ask what Project Q is?"

"You just did."

"And we are not allowed to tell you what it is. Stay here and let the other scientists in the room here know if you need anything. We have other things to attend to." Without another word, the two agents turned and left the room. They would report back to their head that they had been able to secure an android for Project Q before they returned to make sure Dr. Peters wasn't going to try and pull a fast one on them.

When they did return, Dr. Peters had Andrew's circuits exposed and was working to replace some, but it looked like a mess of wires and some of them were burned or frayed beyond repair. "I've got bad news for you," he said to the agents when they returned. "There's no way for me to get him functioning the way he was before. I believe he disobeyed me and going against programing has made it so he will never be back to the performing level he was before. I think I'd be lucky to get him to what the Gaines' android is functioning at."

"We better let Kingston know he still has to get us that android."

"Wait. What's in it for me if I would be able to build you a new android; one that was superior even to this android?" Dr. Peters motioned towards Andrew lying motionless on the table.

The men hummed in thought. "That might need to be determined."

"Well, if there could be something in it for me, I could build a better android, but I would need things from my own lab to do so."

"Then we will see what we can do for you," the clean shaven one spoke. The two men turned and left the lab. While they were gone, Dr. Peters did some more to try and get Andrew to at least the functioning point that he was before, though that seemed difficult and near impossible. The men returned about a half hour later. The one who spoke before leaving explained that if Dr. Peters was able to create a new android that was better than the one Kingston had promised them, there would be a sum of money and possibly a job in store for him.

"Then I'll do it. I just need things from my lab."

"We informed our boss of that and will be going there now so you can get the things you need."

The two men again escorted Dr. Peters, but this time out of the building. As it was getting to a point later in the evening, the other scientists were packing their things up to go home, leaving Andrew as the only one in the room.

When Dr. Peters and all the other agents or scientists had left, Andrew sat up having been waiting for a moment when he was alone. Enough of his destroyed circuits and hardware had been repaired and replaced so he was able to look around the room. He noticed a WARPA logo on the wall. He also noticed that he could act independently from Dr. Peters' total control again.

Andrew got off the table he had been placed on and stood, brushing dust off his shirt and jeans as he did. He knew he had to get out of the room. He was unsure of why he was at WARPA, but he knew nothing with them could be good. He found that the door didn't make any noise when he exited to alert anyone of his departure. While the building was well guarded for keeping people from getting in, the same security did not work to keep people from getting out. Andrew was free and was able to begin his walk back towards Rancho. He could no longer trust Dr. Peters, but maybe Dr. Gaines would be able to help him after finding out what he did to help keep Frankie safe.

CHCHCH

"Well, I guess we can all get heading out since we know that Frankie and Byron are both okay," Lucia spoke as she and the rest of the Brain Squad were ending their celebration of the win.

"I'm so glad to hear that Frankie's okay. And that Byron is too after he ran off," Tammy spoke in an uncharacteristic way.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Makayla asked. "You haven't been acting quite like yourself since you got here.

"I feel fine. I'm just really excited about the Brain Squad and how we won. Frankie did such a good job with that last question."

"Okay, well, if you're sure you're fine," Lucia trailed off. "Oh, did you guys want to sleep over at my house tomorrow night?" she asked since John had already left the room to find his parents. "I thought tonight wouldn't be the best because we'll need to rest after the competition, but how does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Makayla replied.

"Me too," Tammy agreed.

"Great. I'll text you what time and everything tomorrow, but I'll see you then," Lucia said as she finished packing the few things she had brought away. The girls each went their own ways to meet up with their families as John had done with plans to once again hang out the following day.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the positive feedback with the last chapter. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the continuation. Thanks too for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following.

I'm really excited to get to share some of the things I have planned for the later chapters when we get there.

I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter or what you think I could improve upon. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	4. I am Shocked

**4\. I am . . .Shocked**

On Saturday morning, everyone in the Gaines house woke up early so they could begin the search to figure out where Frankie was. Sigourney hoped beyond all hope that Frankie was safe and that Kingston hadn't been able to find her to hand her over to WARPA. But before she made sure Jenny was up to begin their search, she checked to make sure Frankie had not returned and that Eliza was still lying motionless in the lab. Eliza was still in the lab and Frankie had not returned. However, seeing Eliza looking so much like Frankie in the lab was an odd feeling, so Sigourney moved her to a closet to be dismantled later. She then headed down the hall to Jenny's room.

The family ate breakfast together while Sigourney used her laptop to see if she could find Frankie using GPS. When that didn't work, they knew the next thing they needed to do was to call Dayton like they had decided the night before, which they did after they finished eating.

"All I'm getting is Dayton's voice mail. It's not even ringing," Jenny reported after she had tried calling Dayton a couple times.

"Let me see," Sigourney spoke. She too took a turn trying to call Dayton but only got her voicemail without the phone ever ringing as well.

"Maybe I should see if I can get a hold of Cole," Will offered. "What?" he asked when he recieved a look of disbelief from Sigourney. "He went on a date with Frankie, I thought I should have his number." Will pulled his phone from his pocket and tried dialing Cole's number, it rang and rang before finally going to voicemail. "Nothing," he reported.

"Then we better go over to their house. Maybe they're still asleep or turned their phones off for the night." Grabbing her keys, Sigourney lead the way out of the house and to her car. Finding no reason in arguing, Will and Jenny followed.

It was only a couple minutes later that the trio pulled up in front of a house with a single stall garage and a frosty glass front door. Sigourney lead the way up the stone steps and to the door before pushing the doorbell and stepping back to wait for someone to answer it.

Before the door opened, they could see the silhouette of a person taller than either Dayton or Cole inside. "Is Dayton ho—" Sigourney cut herself off. "Kingston! What are you doing here? This is the Reyes household!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? How did you know my Rancho address?" Kingston asked, standing in the doorway of the home wearing a more casual dark pair of jeans and button down shirt rather than his normal suit.

"I didn't. I'm looking for either Dayton or Cole Reyes."

"Oh," Kingston's expression shifted. "Well, I'm looking for that android of yours," he added in rebuttal.

"Her name is Frankie. If you're here, where are Dayton and Cole? How can you live here anyway?"

"My name's not really Kingston," he admitted. "It's Tom Reyes."

"You're Dayton and Cole's dad!" Jenny exclaimed. "That's more twisted that Dr. Peters being behind Andrew."

"How do you know my children? Well, the 2 that still live at home anyway."

"What I would like to know is why you've used a fake name while working at EGG," Sigourney countered.

"All right, fine, come inside. I'll explain." Kingston sighed but opened the door to allow the Gaines family to enter. They had all been seated on the couch in the living room when a woman with long blond hair almost identical to Dayton's entered.

"Hello," she spoke to her guests though her expression showed confusion. "I don't believe we've meet. I'm Sarah Reyes."

"Sigourney, Will, and Jenny Gaines," Sigourney spoke.

"Oh, you're Frankie's family. Dayton almost never stops talking about about the stuff she and Frankie have done together. And I know while she was briefly able to help tutor Cole, she did a great job. What brings you over here?"

"Frankie didn't come home yesterday," Will answered.

"Neither did Dayton and Cole. Anyway, Tom, how do you know the Gaines family? I hadn't even been able to meet them yet."

"Oh, um, Dr. Gaines and I used to work together."

"Developing new things for vacuums and everything," Sarah nodded, not knowing the truth about him in the same way he had not told his children the truth.

"Uh, yes," Kingston spoke. "Why don't you get some coffee brewing for our guests."

"Of course," Sarah nodded and turned to go back towards the kitchen.

"How come your wife doesn't know about EGG?"

"Technically, Sarah and I are separated."

"Then why are you here?" Jenny asked.

"Because Dayton and Cole didn't come home after the Brain Squad competition and I thought I should be here."

"So you're not concerned about where they are?" Will asked.

"Well, yes, but they're smart." He gave a brief pause. "WAPRA is not after your android anymore and I have severed ties with them. Apparently they have found another android to use for their Project Q."

"You realize that Dayton and Cole are probably with Frankie," Sigourney spoke somewhat suddenly. "They had both found out the secret on their own," she continued after a few seconds of silence. "If you're not going to try and steal Frankie from me, we can work together to find where Dayton, Cole, _and_ Frankie are. Because I can almost guarantee that if they knew Frankie was in danger, they were going to help her."

"You're right," Kingston spoke. "I believed that Dayton was hiding your android, Frankie, in a thing of laundry at the hotel. She and Cole were probably behind getting Frankie out of the hotel and away from the WARPA agents." Realization continued to dawn across his face. "They found a way out of the room the WARPA agents had locked them in to keep them safe! What are we going to do?" he finished in exasperation as the room filled with an uncomfortable silence for several long moments.

"Coffee's ready!" Sarah called from the kitchen. Everyone stood and headed to the kitchen where Sarah had several mugs set out on the counter as well as some creamers and sugar. "I made some hot chocolate for Jenny. I thought maybe she was a little young to have coffee yet. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Sigourney smiled.

"So, have you heard anything from Frankie?" Sarah asked once everyone had settled into a seat in the kitchen.

"No," Will replied. "But we think that Frankie is with Cole and Dayton."

"Frankie's very smart and there was a group that was after her for her intellect. We were able to lose them and get them off Frankie's tail, but the kids don't know we lost that agency and we believe Cole and Dayton went with Frankie to help protect her," Sigourney lied.

"That sounds serious. But I'm glad to hear that everything is okay now, of course other than the kids not knowing it's safe."

"Yes, it's quite the relief," Sigourney spoke. "Anyway, since we believe the kids are likely together, maybe we could try to work together to find them?"

"That sounds great," Sarah replied. "Tom, don't we have an app that allows us to track the kids' phones?"

"Yes, I believe we do. Why don't I go with Dr. Gaines and her family to try and track Dayton and Cole's phones while you wait here to see if they come home?"

"Sounds good to me." The group spent a little while longer talking while they finished their drinks before they departed ways.

"Since we're getting to a more friendly point in our relationship now that we're not enemies," Kingston began. "Do you think you could call me Tom, or at least call me that when we're around my family?"

"As long as you don't try to take Frankie away from me. If you do, I'll make sure your whole family knows about your double life," Sigourney threatened.

"Fair enough," Kingston replied. "According to the app I have, Dayton's phone is at the school and Cole's is at the airport. That's peculiar."

"We should start with the school first since that's closer," Will suggested.

"I can drive," Sigourney offered.

"Maybe it'd be best if we take 2 cars in case we find them," Kingston spoke. "I'll take mine."

"Good idea," Will acknowledged. With the new plan, they set off towards the school.

 **A/N:** It's actually been about a month since I wrote this chapter and I'm really excited to be able to share it with you all.

I'd love to know what you thought about the chapter and kind of particularly what you thought of the reveal for the Gaines family and about Sarah since she's the first OC I've introduced. On a bit of a tangent, when I was trying to think of a name to give Dayton and Cole's mom I was thinking of names that would sound good with Tom and thought Sarah would work. I'm at a university, which will remain unnamed, and live on campus, so when I went home one weekend I realized I thought Sarah sounded good with Tom because my neighbors are Tom and Sarah. . . Side note: I know a lot of Toms.

Anywho, again, I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter or how you think I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting,

-CrazyHayniac


	5. I am At a Cabin

**5\. I am . . . At a Cabin**

As Frankie, Dayton, Cole, and Byron entered the cabin, Frankie connected to its system and turned the lights on. "How'd you do that?" Byron asked.

"This wiring is set up so I can be connected to the whole cabin and control all the lights, Byron Patrick," Frankie explained.

"Cool," he replied in awe.

The four dropped the bags of clothes they had with them from the thrift store next to the door and looked around. The room they had entered into was very open. To their left was the staircase and an open area as well as what looked to be a bathroom against the back wall. The right side housed a TV, 2 chairs, and a couch for the living room with a kitchen, including a sort of breakfast nook with four barstools.

"I'm going to guess all the technology is hidden upstairs," Dayton spoke once they had taken in the main level of the cabin.

"I believe that assumption is valid, Dayton Reyes." Dayton laughed at Frankie's comment as the latter lead the way up to the second floor. As expected, the technology needed for taking care of Frankie was there. There was also as a King sized bed and a twin bed. The room was entirely open other than the bathroom that was to the right on the back wall of the cabin.

"I guess we should figure out the sleeping arrangements," Dayton spoke after a minute. "Obviously Frankie's sleeping situation is already figured out," Dayton said while looking over to the chair like charging pod that also functioned as Frankie's bed. "I guess Cole and I could share the King bed since we've shared a bed on family vacations before. As long as that works for everyone."

"Sound good to me," Cole agreed.

"And I'm fine not having to share," Byron added.

"Great. But Cole, if you even think for a second about cuddling with me like you do with your pillow, you'll sleep on the couch downstairs."

"I do not cuddle with my pillow," came his indignant reply.

"Oh really? Because when Mom's busy getting ready for work and I have to get you up so we're not late for school, 90% of the time, you're cuddling your pillow."

"Can you prove it?"

"I have pictures on my phone."

"And where is your phone?"

"Broken and at school," Dayton sighed.

"Exactly!" Cole cheered.

"It's actually kind of cute that you would cuddle with your pillow, Cole Reyes."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes. But it has been a while since any of us have eaten, so we should see what food there is downstairs and eat. As well as bring all our stuff upstairs."

"Yeah," Byron agreed. "I've been feeling hungry since we got off the last bus and before we had to walk here." The four raced downstairs and found that the fridge was empty, which made sense since refrigerated stuff was generally perishable. However, there was canned soup, fruits, and veggies in the pantry that was against the inside wall of the kitchen.

The kitchen was also stocked with pots, pans, plates, bowls and other utensils so it was easy for the four teenagers to heat some soup up to have for dinner. "I guess we need to get some cold stuff from the store tomorrow," Dayton spoke while they ate.

"Yeah," Byron agreed. "Hot soup and no cold drinks other than slightly chilled water, isn't all that great."

"According to my maps, there is a small supermarket near where the bus dropped us off," Frankie reported.

"Great," Cole said. "Then we can stock up and hope everything with Dad cools off soon. Though it is really nice that it's so quiet out here."

"Yes. It. Is," Frankie replied, her words slowing down so each word separated to its own sentence.

"Um, what's going on with Frankie?" Byron asked.

"Her battery must be dying. With all the running around and planning out the maps she had to do, it must have drained her battery."

"What do we do?" Cole asked.

"We need to get her upstairs to her charging pod," Dayton spoke.

"Got it," Cole said. He stood and picked Frankie up bridal style. Dayton and Byron followed him up the stairs. He gently set Frankie down and stepped back as Dayton made sure everything was on.

"Now what?" Byron asked.

"We let her charge, I guess. It's getting late anyway, maybe we should get ready for bed. Or see what movies are on TV?" Dayton suggested.

"I'm actually feeling pretty beat," Cole spoke, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "I think I'm ready for bed," he finished as it was getting later at night because of the bus trips.

"There's not much else to do," Byron added. "Maybe we can watch a movie tomorrow when Frankie's battery isn't dead or, almost dead, or whatever it is."

"Yeah, good idea," Dayton agreed. The trio headed back to the main floor to get the bags they had of clothes. Dayton changed in the downstairs bathroom. "Are there any toothbrushes in the bathroom up here? Because they're weren't any downstairs."

"I don't think so," Cole replied. "But I didn't look all that well for them."

"I did," Byron spoke. "And they're weren't any. And they're weren't towels or any soaps So I guess that would need to go on the list of stuff we need to get tomorrow. Except, we don't have a list," he trailed off.

"We'll probably remember it. Or else we look through the whole cabin to see what we need right now and get that stuff. Anyway, goodnight," Dayton reached for the light switch and turned the lights on the upstairs off as she had already turned the ones on the main level off.

Everyone got comfortable and they were soon asleep.

CHCHCH

The following morning, Dayton was the first one to wake up to the sunlight streaming into the room. She went to the other side of the room and got the tablet that was connected to Frankie's system going and 'woke' Frankie up from sleep mode. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Dayton Reyes. I am at 100% power and am ready to go for the day."

"Good. We should get the boys up because we need to get shopping done. We don't have anything in the fridge, which you knew, but we also noticed that there aren't toothbrushes in the bathrooms or towels or anything needed for showering. I know that it doesn't matter for you, but for the rest of us it does."

"Cole Reyes, Byron Patrick. It is 9:30 AM and time to wake up," Frankie spoke, raising her voice.

"Hmm, what?" Cole asked, sitting up and running his hand through his now messy and disheveled hair.

"Get up," Dayton said.

"Hey, Byron. Time to get up. At least according to the girls it is."

"Yeah, I'm up," he replied, rolling out of bed.

"Wow, you woke up a lot easier than Cole ever does," Dayton spoke to Byron.

"Hey, I got up right away today," Cole rebutted.

"Because you had over 10 hours of sleep."

"Maybe that's why Byron was able to get up so easily."

"No, I've always kind of been a morning person. As long as someone wakes me up or I have an alarm set to wake me up."

"Me too," Dayton spoke, smiling over at Byron. "Anyway," she shook herself off of the daze. "We should get breakfast and then go get some more food and everything."

Nodding in agreement, Cole, Byron, and Frankie accompanied Dayton downstairs. They found some oatmeal that they were able to make for breakfast and proceeded to get changed and do what they needed to do to get ready from there.

"I guess it's a no makeup kinda day," Dayton spoke having washed her makeup from the day before off and not having any of her personal items with her.

"Day, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need makeup."

"You can tell me as many times as you want. I like wearing a little makeup so I'm going to wear a little makeup if I want."

"Why don't we save this argument for later and go get some more food," Byron spoke.

"I agree," Frankie spoke. "There is a lack of food in the cabin because there is only some non-perishable food. We should go to the store near the bus station to get some perishable food and then we can return to our new home."

"Okay, but let's try to make a list of what we'll need so we don't get to the store and end up buying all the junk food we want and nothing that we should actually be eating," Dayton spoke.

After a couple minutes of searching, the group found some paper, pens, and pencils in a drawer and were able to sit down in the living room and make a list of stuff they would need.

The walk to the store from the cabin was a bit long, and knowing they would have to carry everything back, the group only got what they would really need like milk, fruits, veggies, some breakfast foods, and stuff to make a few simple meals, things they knew how to make, or that Frankie could look up. They also made sure they got some towels, soap, shampoo, and conditioner to be able to shower. Without much more to do after returning to the cabin, they decided to start watching some movies on TV.

 **A/N:** Sorry I've taken a week longer to update than I had been. I'm a full time student and exams are coming up in a couple weeks, so I need to make sure I give my classes the attention they need. I hope everyone can understand that while I love writing and I am Frankie, I need to make my school work as a higher priority.

Anyway, I am Frankie was renewed on Monday, I believe, for a season 2. YAY! Hopefully that means the questions we were left with are answered in canon not just here on fanfiction. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this until we do get season 2.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read the story so far. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and any constructive criticism you may have. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	6. I am Getting There

**6\. I am . . . Getting There**

When he arrived to his home with the WARPA agents, Dr. Peters headed immediately to his lab to retrieve the things he would need to build a new android. "I'll need all my computers and their files to be able to get everything I had from Andrew on a new android," Dr. Peters instructed the two men on what he would need, and they helped bring the technology out to the van.

Some of the parts were spare ones Dr. Peters had created in case he needed a backup for Andrew. The items were quickly, but carefully, loaded into the van. Knowing that it would also be some time that Dr. Peters would be working on the android at WARPA, the men allowed him to get a bag of clothes and toiletries to be able to have with him for the next several days.

Finding that there was no reason for them to talk, they rode back to WARPA silently. Upon arrival back to WARPA'S campus, Dr. Peters was escorted back up to the room he had been in before; this time with all his computers and things he would need to build a new android.

"Where's Andrew?" Dr. Peters asked when he saw the table his android had been lying on was empty.

"Someone probably got rid of him. They knew he was not functionable. What point would there be in keeping him around?" the clean shaven one, who normally spoke, asked.

"I could use some of his system to make the new one," Dr. Peters gave a snarky reply. "I guess I'll have to use everything from my computer to be able to make the next android. But, I would like to eat and then get to sleep before I have to do anything. I can't work when I'm hungry."

"We can arrange for that," the first man explained. "Just get started with what you can for now while we get you a bed and food."

"What about a bathroom?"

"There's one down the hall. But know that leaving the premises will not be good for your health," the other man, who had a beard, threatened before they turned to leave.

About a half hour later, Dr. Peters was working on getting some bugs Andrew had out for the next one. He was able to eliminate all the known bugs and viruses by the time the men returned with a roll away bed and some food for him to heat up in a microwave in the room. After that, they took a couple minutes to show Dr. Peters where the bathroom was that he would be able to use and shower in when he wanted. They departed ways when Dr. Peters had no more questions.

For a couple hours after eating, Dr. Peters sat working on the programing for his android. When he had done enough of that for the night and was beginning to feel sleep calling him, he made sure his work was saved and backed up. Before going to get ready to go to sleep, he took a couple minutes to look around the lab.

The room seemed to have its own prototypes of different androids. Arms, legs, hands, and feet were scattered on other tables away from the one Dr. Peters had been working at as well as in some cubbies off to one side of the room. The fact that WARPA already had androids of its own or was at least working on its own made Dr. Peters suspicious of why they couldn't make their own without needing Dr. Gaines's android or his android. But as they had offered him a job if he did well on this project, he wasn't going to ask any questions of it.

He showered that night before getting comfortable in the bed that had been provided for him.

CHCHCH

The following morning, Dr. Peters woke to the sound of the door of the lab opening and the two men he was well familiar with entering. "It's only 9 on a Saturday morning. What are you doing here already?" Dr. Peters asked when he sat up after glancing at the time on his watch.

"We came to see what progress you made," the clean shaven one spoke.

"All right. Well, I got most of the programing done last night," Dr. Peters explained while putting his glasses on. "What are your names, anyway?"

"My name is Ed Smith. You can call me Smith," the first who normally spoke replied.

"And I'm Dawson," the other with dark hair and the scruff of a beard added.

"Great. So, Smith and Dawson, in with the programing I've been able to do since you last left, I was also able to eliminate some of the bugs that Andrew had. However, it's going to take a couple more days for me to finish the basic things that made Andrew. Then, if you want him to be able to be an actual android who can blend in with humans, he would need hair and everything to be fabricated."

"Okay," the men agreed.

"Now, what's for breakfast?" Dr. Peters asked. "Because as I said before, I can't work on an empty stomach."

"Let's go get breakfast then," Dawson said.

"Why don't you just get me my own key card and pass. If I've been offered a good payout for making an android for you, why would I leave?" Dr. Peters asked.

"We'd have to check with our boss beforehand," Smith spoke.

"What do I do until then?"

"Stay with us," Dawson replied.

"Now go get dressed and then we'll go to get some breakfast."

"Right." Dr. Peters took his duffle bag with him down the hall to the get ready and was met by Smith and Dawson outside the bathroom door when he came out wearing fresh clothes a few minutes later. "I'll just go put this down and then we can leave."

Their breakfast was uneventful, and when they returned, Dr. Peters went to continue working while Smith and Dawson went to talk to their boss about getting a pass for Dr. Peters so they wouldn't need to be with him every time he wanted to leave for a meal.

Smith and Dawson were able to convince their boss to allow Dr. Peters to have a key card that would allow him access to the floor he was working on without needing Smith, Dawson, or another agent to be with him. The remainder of Dr. Peters's weekend would be spent in the lab at WARPA.

CHCHCH

As quickly as he could, Andrew found a way out of the several blocks surrounding WARPA. It was already dark by the time he got to the point where he thought he was safe from WARPA for the time being, but he still needed to find somewhere safe to stay for the night. He also needed to conserve his energy to be able to get to the Gaines's house the following day. He knew that if someone happened to see him walking around at night, the cops might get called and he could get in trouble. Near WARPA'S campus, he found an abandoned house with a broken window where he'd be able to rest for the night and stay out of the sight of the cops patrolling the city streets. He got comfortable leaning up against a wall and turned his own power saving mode on for the night.

CHCHCH

Around 10 AM on Saturday morning, Andrew had set his system to wake him up. The sun was shining in through the window in the house he had spent the night in. Standing up, Andrew checked how much of his battery was remaining. Having turned his power saving mode on, he was at 35%, which was still low but would give him enough to get to the Gaines's house. He hoped.

He snuck out of the house in a way where he hoped no one would see him and began to walk back towards Rancho. Now that it was daylight, no one gave him a second look when he passed them. Every so often, Andrew checked what his battery was at to make sure it hadn't fallen below 25%. He was back in Rancho at 29% and was easily able to make it to the Gaines' house.

"Dr. Gaines!" he called while knocking on the door. "Frankie?" he continued, hoping that they would answer. When he got no reply, Andrew made his way over to a window and looked in to see if anyone was there. He couldn't see that any lights were on or hear any noise. He needed to charge and he knew he couldn't go home. It wouldn't be safe.

Going around the back, he was able to climb up to a balcony and picked the lock to get in. He was glad the room he entered was Frankie's room where there was a charging pod he could use as he had the same system as Frankie did since Dr. Peters had stolen so much of Dr. Gaines's work. He was able to get everything set up himself so he would be fully charged. Hopefully Dr. Gaines would understand when she got home, or would hear him out. Until then, he would wait to get back to 100% battery power.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone. Sorry again that it's been a couple weeks since I updated. As I said before, I have school work that I need to make sure I take care of. I should hopefully have a chance to update every weekend during my break (which starts soon) and get some more writing for this done then as well.

Since season 2 has been confirmed, I'm excited to see where the series will actually go with these cliff hangers, even though it's unlikely that season 2 will come until late next year. And, in case anyone wanted to know, according to the cast, they had started filming in February or March and found out they got the parts in November. But they said they'll let us know when they know.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the future ones.

-CrazyHayniac


	7. I am Searching

**7\. I am . . . Searching**

When the Gaines family and Kingston pulled into the school parking lot, they found that it was relatively full for a Saturday morning. "What's going on?" Kingston asked, turning to Dr. Gaines after they found two parking spots next to each other.

"I remember seeing something about an event today, but I don't remember what it was. Will, do you?"

Will paused in thought for several long moments. "What was it?" he asked himself rhetorically.

"Oh, it was that thing with the band, remember?" Jenny spoke.

"Right," Will nodded.

"Good. That means the school will be unlocked," Kingston said. "According to the app, Dayton's phone is somewhere right inside. It should be able to lead us to the classroom it's in."

"All right. Then you lead the way," Sigourney said, prompting Kingston to lead the way forward.

He nodded as the group walked through the parking lot and into the front doors. After a few minutes, they found their way to where Dayton's phone was supposed to be according to the app Kingston had, her locker. "This doesn't help us," Kingston said. "She's obviously not in her locker. She might have just forgotten her phone here."

"Maybe she's still somewhere in the school trying to hide with the band students," Jenny offered. "We could spread out and look through the whole school."

"There are four main wings of the school," Will noted.

"Tom, you take this wing," Sigourney spoke. "I'll take the North wing, Jenny the East, and Will the South. We'll meet back here in half an hour."

"Sounds good," they all agreed before departing ways.

CHCHCH

A half hour later, the group rejoined in the spot they had left off in. "Either they're doing a great job of hiding, or they're not here," Kingston spoke.

"I guess the airport is the next place to look," Will said, since that was where they believe Cole, or at the very least his phone, to be. Back at the cars, they figured out the quickest way to get from the school to the airport before they left.

At the airport, to be able to have parking spaces that were next to each other, Dr. Gaines and Kingston ended up having to park in one of the back parking lots.

"I guess we're going to get our steps for the day in," Will joked.

Kingston laughed. "I guess we will." He pulled the app up to see where in the airport Cole's phone was. After a minute, they were on their way in the direction the app told Kingston he would find his son's phone. Off in a quiet corner on the airport and down a couple halls that needed some sneak maneuvering to get to, the quartet finally reached the location of Cole's phone. "We've got them now," Kingston sighed in relief. He reached out to open the door to the room labeled 'Janitorial Closet' and pushed it open while declaring, "Ah ha!"

"They're not here," Jenny stated the obvious.

"But Cole's phone is. And so are two more," Kingston said, reaching up to a shelf where he found the three phones. He put Cole's in his pocket with his own and held the other ones out in his hand. He gave one to Sigourney while turning the other on. "This background isn't helpful to know who the phone might belong to. And it's password protected," Kingston spoke, motioning to the black background and prompt to type in a numerical password.

"I think this one is Byron's," Sigourney said. The background on this phone was of Byron and Dayton at the emoji dance the week before.

"I'd say so," Jenny nodded.

"This means that Byron probably knows the secret as well. But it leads us no closer to knowing where they could be. This is an airport. They could have done anything or gone anywhere!" Sigourney spoke with an exasperated tone. "Frankie disabled her GPS so there's no way for me to track her and no way for me to let her know she's safe."

"I'm sure we'll find her," Will said, wrapping his arm around his wife comfortingly.

"Yeah, Mom. Maybe we'll hear from her or something soon. Or she could be at home waiting for us. They could have all gone there instead of to Cole and Dayton's house."

Sigourney sighed. "All right. Let's head home. Tom, call us if you find anything more out or hear from them."

"I will," he nodded, turning and immediately heading out.

The Gaines family stood in the Janitorial Closet for another few moments before making their way back out to their car. When they arrived, they saw that Kingston's car was already gone, as they had expected to find.

On the way back home, the family stopped at a fast food place to get something to eat for lunch quickly. However, the time during the meal and the drive home were mostly silent.

CHCHCH

Several hours after he began charging, Andrew got a notification in his system that his battery was fully charged. He was able to get himself disconnected from Frankie's charging pod right as he heard a car pulling into the driveway. Thinking it would be better to meet Dr. Gaines after knocking on the front door instead of being in Frankie's room, Andrew snuck out to the balcony and back down the tree that was right outside it. Peaking around the corner of the house, he could see that Frankie's parents and her little sister had just returned home.

After waiting a couple minutes for them to be able to get inside, he made his way to the front door and gave a few light knocks.

"Hello," Dr. Gaines was the one who opened the door. "You must be one of Frankie's friends."

"Yeah, you could say that," Andrew replied.

"I'm Frankie's mom, Dr. Gaines. You are?"

"Andrew LaPierre."

"Wait. Is James Peters your father?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that, but yeah, he is. But please, hear me out, Dr. Gaines," Andrew pleaded as Dr. Gaines seemed to be closing the door.

"I'm really not sure that I should trust you, especially after what I've recently found out about Dr. Peters, but come in." Dr. Gaines opened the door to let Andrew in and the two went to sit on the couch. "Dr. Peters was working against me this whole time I thought he was on my side," she spoke of the betrayal she had learned about.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Frankie is my friend. Dr. Peters reprogrammed me and tried to force me to turn her over to WARPA, but I wouldn't do that and I malfunctioned. I guess I'm fixed for the most part now, but I'm not sure. Is Frankie okay? Was she able to get away from WARPA? I was at their facilities last night and had to get away from there."

"We don't know where Frankie is," Sigourney answered.

"But that means she's safe, right?" Andrew persisted. "I did everything I could to get her away from WARPA. I took her to the wrong door, but it made my system fail to go against programing."

"We think she's with Cole, Dayton, and possibly Byron."

"That makes sense. Cole was trying to find her too, except I think he called WARPA Warsaw instead."

"Dayton knew everything, she probably told him," Sigourney spoke.

"That's good. Dayton would do anything to keep Frankie safe. And she was wary of me, which I think she had every right to be when she and Frankie first found out I was an android."

"When was that?"

"At the dance. Tammy was going to dump water on Frankie for some reason and knowing what would happen if she got wet, I made sure she didn't. But I got wet instead so Dayton and Frankie found out about me."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Sigourney wondered aloud.

"I asked her not to. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help? To make it up to you?"

"I'm not sure," Sigourney spoke.

"Well, I'll do anything to help, but I'm not sure what could still be wrong with me. Dr. Peters used all your work to make me. Do you think you could fix everything else that's wrong with me from going against programming so I can help you find Frankie?"

 **A/N:** Hello once again, everyone. For the next couple weeks, I'm hoping to be able to update every Sunday. Maybe earlier than I did today in the next 2 weeks since it will be Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve.

Anyway, I can't remember which cast member it was, but someone has said that filming for season 2 begins in March, so we have that to look forward to.

I'd love to know what you thought about the chapter and if the characters felt that they were in character or if not, or how I might be able to improve. And while I'll never be the person who says I need any amount of reviews to update because I've always thought that was pretentious, I really would like to know what you thought.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following,

-CrazyHayniac


	8. I am Acting Uncharacteristically

**8\. I am . . . Acting Uncharacteristically**

On Saturday morning after she got up, Lucia sent a text to Tammy and Makayla about when to get to her house for the sleepover they would be having that night. When she got home from the Brain Squad competition the night before, she had talked with her parents about the time, having already presented the idea to them for their approval. They decided to have Tammy and Makayla over for dinner before the girls would commence their normal sleepover routine.

CHCHCH

At 5 that night, there was a knock on the front door at the Baxter's house. Lucia went to answer it and was greeted by Makayla. "Hey Lucia. Is Tammy here yet?"

"Nope, you're the first one here. Mom and Dad are ordering pizza for us. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great."

"I'll help you take your stuff to my room while we wait for Tammy to get here," Lucia offered. She picked the sleeping bag Makayla brought up and lead the way to her room even though Makayla had been over countless times and knew Lucia's house almost as well as she knew her own home.

While the two were upstairs getting Makayla's things set up, there was another knock on the door. Lucia heard her mom answer the door and speak briefly with Tammy to let her know that Lucia and Makayla were upstairs setting up. A few seconds later, Tammy's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Hey guys," she greeted them with a big smile while setting her bag down by the door. "How's the setting up going?" she asked, walking over to them with her sleeping bag and pillow still in hand.

"Good. You can set your sleeping bag right next to Makayla's. Oh, and Mom and Dad are ordering some pizza for dinner, so that should be here fairly soon I think."

"Awesome. I brought some movies along that we can watch. I brought _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ , _Wireless Connection_ -"

"Wait, Tammy, those are RomComs," Lucia spoke.

"You never want to watch RomComs," Makayla added. "You always say they're too unrealistic or too cheesy. Why do you want to watch one now?"

"What? Why would I ever say that a Romantic Comedy was cheesy. They're super adorable. The way the couple always ends up falling for each other despite their differences or the challenges they face in the relationship," Tammy seemed to sigh as she finished speaking.

Lucia and Makayla looked to each other with raised brows. The Tammy they were seeing and hearing did not seem like the normal Tammy. What had happened? What had changed? "Are you feeling all right?" Lucia asked.

"I feel fine," Tammy replied. "Why wouldn't I? We're hanging out and having a sleepover. We won states yesterday. Everything is perfect."

"Don't you want to, I don't know, try to make us help you with a plan of how to expose Frankie as the robot you think she is?" Makayla asked.

"That's ridiculous. Frankie's not a robot. That's crazy. Where would you get a silly idea like that?"

"From you," Makayla answered.

"Are you over that now?" Lucia questioned.

"It's really a crazy idea that Frankie could be a robot. Why don't we see if the pizza is here yet," Tammy suggested, her tone changing as suddenly as she had changed the conversation.

"Okay," Lucia said. She and Makayla finished setting things up before they went with Tammy back to the main level of the home.

While Tammy made her way to the kitchen, Lucia held Makayla back. "You think something's up with Tammy too, right?"

"Yeah. She's definitely acting weird and not like herself. Tammy isn't nice like this. And when John hugged her yesterday while he was all sweaty, she didn't mind. Tammy would never do that."

"We should try to figure out what it is that's going on tonight during the movie or later on," Lucia suggested.

"Good idea," Makayla agreed. They went and joined Tammy and Lucia's parents in the kitchen and the pizza soon arrived. The girls set up to start watching a movie on Netflix first while sitting in the living room.

CHCHCH

"Why don't we watch ' _Wireless Connection_ ' since I have it with me and it's not on Netflix," Tammy spoke when the first movie they were watching finished.

"Tammy, are you really sure that that's the movie you want to watch? You've never really been a fan of those types of movies," Lucia spoke.

"Not that we don't want to watch it," Makayla quickly spoke. "I love _Wireless Connection_."

"Of course I want to watch it. Come on," Tammy insisted "I'll go get the movie from my bag upstairs." Before Lucia or Makayla could say anything against it, Tammy was up and making her way to Lucia's room.

"What could really be wrong with Tammy?" Lucia asked.

"Do you have any idea where she went when she left school right before the Brain Squad competition? She never told us where she went. All we know is that she was gone and she made it back just in time to go to stage."

"That's true," Lucia agreed after a brief pause in thought. "Maybe we can try to figure out what is going on with Tammy during the movie and see if she'll tell us anything."

"Otherwise we could, like, paint our nails afterwards up in your room. That leaves plenty of room for talking."

"Good idea," Lucia agreed as Tammy got to the main level of the house with the DVD of _Wireless Connection_ that she had brought along with her. She got it into the DVD player. "So, Tammy, I have a question I want to ask you about yesterday," Lucia began a minute later.

"Shh, the movie's starting," Tammy silenced her.

"But it will just take a few seconds to answer," Makayla said.

"Then we can talk about it after the movie. Just keep whatever it is in mind or make a note of it on your phone so you don't forget," she waved them off.

Lucia and Makayla sighed. This version of Tammy wasn't going to let them ask their questions, so they would have to wait until later to ask them.

 **A/N:** Well, it's still Christmas Eve where I am, but I know it's Christmas day around the world, so Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone.

Anyway, I don't have much more to say. I'd love to know what you thought, so feel free to leave a review if you want to or it's something you're comfortable doing. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following so far,

-CrazyHayniac


	9. I am Getting Fixed

**9\. I am . . . Getting Fixed**

 _Previously: "Well, I'll do anything to help, but I'm not sure what could still be wrong with me. Dr. Peters used all your work to make me. Do you think you could fix everything else that's wrong with me from going against programming so I can help you find Frankie?"_

"I'll see what I can do. Come with me to the lab," Sigourney spoke to Andrew as she stood up from the couch.

"Thank you," he replied, giving her his easy going smile.

"Sig, who are you talking to?" Will asked, coming from the hall off the front of the house.

"This is Andrew," Sigourney spoke. "Apparently he's Dr. Peters' android who Dr. Peters made after stealing my technology."

Will paused and gave Andrew a once over. "I'm Will," he said, holding his hand out to Andrew.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm not sure what you may or may not know about me or anything, but Dr. Peters had reprogrammed me so I only did what he wanted me to to. I fought programming and kind of ruined some of my circuitry."

"He also tells me that he helped get Frankie away from the WARPA agents at the hotel when they were after her. I hope you know I plan to check your files to make sure that's true."

"I have nothing to hide from you," Andrew spoke. "I just want to help make sure Frankie's okay and that she's safe."

"I trust him, Sig."

"Well I don't," Jenny said, coming down the stairs. "I was eavesdropping the whole time. I know Andrew says he's good, but he's Dr. Peters' creation. Dr. Peters said he was your friend but was working against you ever since we moved here. Dayton wasn't sure about Andrew and I don't think we should be sure enough to trust him yet. Heck, I think I'd trust Kingston, I mean Dayton and Cole's dad, I mean Mr. Reyes? before I'd trust Andrew."

"Jenny, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Jenny replied defensively.

"I promise you I really do want the best for Frankie. I feel like we have a connection because our systems are essentially the same. And if you want to make it so I can only tell the truth, or at least only tell the truth when talking to your family, do it," Andrew said. He wore a grave expression to show his sincerity.

"Then that's what I'll do in fixing you. I'll make sure you can't lie."

"Mom, couldn't you make it so like Andrew said, he wouldn't be able to lie to us, but could lie to others to keep the secret. Frankie couldn't lie to Dayton or Cole about the secret when they asked. But what if she could lie from this point on? And what if both she and Andrew could lie to everyone who doesn't already know the secret, we could keep it a secret," Jenny suggested.

"It might take some work to do that, but after I get it figured out, it would be simple to repeat," Sigourney spoke. "That's a great idea, Jenny."

"Thanks Mom."

"So you'll do it?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Just come with me to the lab."

"Okay," he nodded, following her up the stairs and past Jenny.

In the lab, Sigourney was able to immediately start working to fix Andrew. She ended up showing him Eliza and began to use some of the wires and circuitry that wasn't bad from her to repair Andrew which also helped to make sure Eliza would never be able to terrorize anyone again. Realizing that she could trust Andrew, Sigourney explained what had gone wrong with Eliza and how she had repaired those things for Frankie.

"Why did you make her look the same as Frankie. Or Frankie look the same as she does?" Andrew asked when they were getting close to being done.

"Well, I was so caught up in fixing everything that went wrong with Eliza that I neglected to change that since it was something that had worked out fine. The processor for Eliza and Frankie, their physical attributes, for example, ended up being the same. However, it was something that had changed prior to make them better from prior prototype to prototype, so none of them looked the same. But Frankie and Eliza looked like twins."

"Ahh," Andrew said. "And, I mean that makes sense. There's that saying 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it' and that was one of those cases," he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sigourney spoke. There were a couple minutes of silence while she finished the last repairs that needed to be made to Andrew. "That about does it. Now I just want to check your files." A minute later, Andrew was connected to Sigourney's laptop and she was reviewing his files from the afternoon before. True to what Andrew had said, he had helped Frankie escape and get away from WARPA, despite a confrontation with Cole that turned sour.

"That happened when I wasn't able to fight Dr. Peters' programming. As much as Cole and I don't get along, I wouldn't intentionally hurt him since he is Frankie's friend. Plus, he was really just trying to do what I wanted to do in the end," Andrew explained what had happened.

"Well, then everything seems to be in order," Sigourney said as they got to the part where Andrew's memory blanked out. The next time it worked was in WARPA'S lab. "I think I've seen everything I need to. So, Andrew, do you have any idea how to find Frankie?"

"I really wish I could say I had an idea, but I really have no clue. All I know is what you saw, that I was able to get her away from the agents and they took me instead."

Sigourney sighed. "I think I'll call Dayton and Cole's parents and see if they've heard anything from the kids. I guess you can make yourself at home since it won't be safe for you to go back to your real home."

"Thank you Dr. Gaines."

"You're welcome, Andrew."

While Sigourney went to call the Reyes household, Andrew made his way downstairs where he found Jenny and Will playing a video game against each other. "Can I play winner?" he asked, sitting down between them on the couch.

"Sure thing," Jenny replied. "I'd like to crush you just like I'm about to crush Dad." With a few more clicks on the controller, Jenny finished her dad off in the game. Reluctantly, Will passed off the controller to Andrew and he and Jenny soon became familiar with each other while trying to vanquish each other in the game.

 **A/N:** I haven't done a little 'previously' thing before like I did at the beginning of this chapter, unless I'm remembering incorrectly, but I felt that this chapter needed it for the beginning dialogue to make sense.

Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought, what I can improve on, and if the characters felt that they were in character from the show or not.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Happy New Year and I'll see you on the flip side,

-CrazyHayniac


	10. I am Exploring

**10\. I am . . . Exploring**

By mid-afternoon, Dayton, Cole, Byron, and Frankie were getting to the point where they had enough sitting in the cabin and watching TV. Going out that morning had helped with the board feeling, but there was some cabin fever that was beginning to set in by the afternoon and evening.

"What if we went for a walk before it gets too dark," Byron suggested. "We could do a little exploring. We might want to be familiar with this area since we don't know how long we'll end up staying here for."

"That sounds like fun," Cole agreed. "I'd like to get outside and get more fresh air since we're so far away from a big city. Dayton, Frankie, what do you think?"

"That I'm getting bored just sitting here watching movies. Though that normally doesn't happen," Dayton trailed off. "Anyway, I like the idea."

"I think it would be fun to do some exploring. I have never really done so before, so I would like to see what it is like."

"Great," Cole clapped his hands as he stood. "Let's go."

"Wait just one second there," Dayton said, holding her hands out. "If we're going hiking, we're going to want to have water bottles with us or something."

"Yeah," Byron agreed. "We wouldn't want to get dehydrated."

"Well, we did get some bottled water when we went to the store," Cole said.

"Do you want a backpack to carry things in?" Frankie asked. "I do not need water because I do not need to worry about staying hydrated," she added.

"I think we can probably just carry the water," Dayton said. "We shouldn't be going anywhere where we would need to actually climb anything and would want a backpack." Cole and Byron nodded their agreement. The group only needed a couple minutes to get ready to head out the door from there. They made sure to have something to eat and put some snacks into the pockets of the sweatshirts they had with them.

Once they had everything they thought they would need for the hike, the group set out. Instead of heading the direction of the way they had come which would lead back to the city, they turned to go the opposite way where any sort of path became a tangle of trees, bushes, weeds, and vines. As they went, the groups paved their own trail. It didn't seem that anyone had been through there in a long time, or if they had been through there recently, they were good at covering their tracks.

"Let's stop for a break," Byron suggested when they had been walking for about half an hour. They had made it to a small clearing with some fallen logs and rocks set up around what appeared to have been a fire pit. That area, seemed to have had people in it recently. The logs looked like they had been moved there within the past few weeks.

"We probably don't want to stay here too long in case anyone does come back here. We don't know who set this up, and they could be dangerous," Dayton spoke.

"Oh, come on, Sis, lighten up," Cole said with a wave of his hand as he opened his water bottle.

"Hey, you don't know what could be lurking in the shadows," Dayton rebutted.

"Or you could be reading into this too much from watching too many crime shows," Cole replied with a smirk.

"Okay, fine, true," Dayton relented. She finally allowed herself to sit back and relax. The group fell into silence for a couple minutes and just listened to the sounds of nature that they weren't usually able to hear in the city.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Byron asked after they had been sitting in the clearing for a little while so they were all beginning to feel that they had their energy back.

"We can wait for a few more minutes," Cole said. He shifted the way he was sitting to be lying on the log and set his water bottle down on the ground beside him. He let the calmness of the woods overtake him and closed his eyes for a few minutes. "Um, guys, the clouds are looking kind of dark," Cole observed when he opened his eyes. "Maybe we should get heading back to the cabin before it starts to downpour."

"If you think it's going to downpour, we really need to get back because Frankie can't be out in the rain," Dayton reminded him.

"I just felt a drop of rain on my arm," Byron said, his eyes wide as he looked to his friends.

"I did not get any sort of notification of there being rain in the forecast," Frankie spoke.

"Well, if Byron's feeling rain, we need to get out of here," Cole said, practically jumping off the log. He only paused to pick his water up.

"We're not going to make it to the cabin," Dayton reported, as she looked to the sky and felt a couple drops of rain land on her.

"The trees over there look thick," Byron noted. With a nod of agreement, the four raced over to where the trees grew thick just before the rain started to get heavier than before. "This cover isn't going to work well for long," Byron noted.

"Wait, is there a little cave over there?" Cole asked, pointing to his right slightly deeper into the woods.

"Yeah," Byron noted.

"All right. I'll use my sweatshirt as an umbrella for you, Frankie. And then we can quick get some wood before it gets too wet so we have a fire while we wait the rain out," Cole said, already undoing the zipper of his hoodie.

A little more than 30 seconds later, they made it safely to the cave without Frankie malfunctioning from the rain. After Cole got his sweatshirt back on, he, Byron, and Dayton went to find dry wood before it grew to water logged to be used to make a fire. They returned with their arms laden down with wood that they thought would last them until the rain passed.

 **A/N** : Well, I'll start this author's note off by saying Happy New Year since it's officially 2018. I hope everyone has had a good start to the year.

I don't have a whole lot else to say other than, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to know what you thought and how I could improve if there was anything that seemed lacking. I welcome constructive criticism.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read so far,

-CrazyHayniac


	11. I am A Bigger Family

**11\. I am . . . A Bigger Family**

Tom Reyes, Mr. Kingston, sat on the couch at his home in Rancho rubbing the sides of his temple in thought as he tried to figure out how he would find Dayton and Cole when he heard a car pull up in front of the house and several doors close. If it was WARPA finding his home address, he was going to make sure they knew he was done with them. He waited for the knock on the door or for the doorbell to ring. Instead, the door opened. "We're here," a voice called.

"Avery, what are you doing here?" Tom asked, standing from the couch. "Kenny," he said, holding his hand out to the young man who had entered.

"Mr. Reyes," the young man replied.

"Oh, Darling, Kenny you're here," Sarah exclaimed. She entered the living room from the kitchen where she had spent the last several hours baking; it was a habit she had when she was stressed or worried. Sarah hugged Avery and turned to Kenny. "It's good to see you both."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Reyes. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," she agreed. "But even though you and Avery aren't married yet, you can call me Mom."

"I'll try to remember," Kenny smiled.

"Sarah, not that I'm not pleased to see our oldest daughter and future son-in-law, but what are Avery and Kenny doing here?"

"I called them," she replied simply. "And I called Barrett. I had to let them know what was going on with Dayton and Cole. And they all wanted to come home because they're worried about their little brother and sister."

"So Barrett is coming home from college? That's about a three hour drive from here depending on traffic."

"I talked to them all right after you and the Gaines family left. Kenny and Avery had some things to finish this morning which is why they only just got here, but Barrett should be getting here soon," she replied.

"Well, there's really nothing that we can do right now. None of the kids have their phones. Dayton left hers at school, Cole left his at an airport along with two others, one likely belonging to Byron, Cole's best friend, as I'm sure you remember. And Frankie, who they were with, left hers at home before anything else started."

"I feel better being home than not. At least here I can feel like I'm helping," Avery spoke. "Or I can help more easily if something does happen."

"And that's what Barrett said too," Sarah spoke.

"Well, I guess we might as well all sit down while we wait for Barrett to get here," Tom spoke.

"What are you baking, Mom?" Avery asked before taking her seat.

"Just some of my chocolate chip cookies."

"How about I give you a hand. That way I can give Dad and Kenny a chance to catch up. We'll be in the kitchen," she said to Kenny, leaning to give him a kiss on his check before following her mom to the adjacent rooms.

"So, how are things at work with the vacuums and everything?" Kenny asked, unsure of where he wanted to start his conversation. He was comfortable around Tom Reyes and had had a couple years to become familiar with him while dating Avery, but he couldn't help feeling a little nervous since it had been a few months since the two had last talked.

"Things are going well. I think we've had a breakthrough with some new technology recently."

"That's great," Kenny replied.

"What about you? How are things going with your job as business manager?"

"They're going well."

"And working with Avery hasn't been any sort of problem?"

"No. I think she really loves being the data analyst and that means we don't always work together even though it's a smaller company in the area."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Especially that your relationship is stable and healthy. You're a great young man and we're happy to have you as part of our family."

"Well, I'm happy to be part of the family. I just hope Dayton and Cole are okay. I'd hate for something to have really happened to them," he paused. "Why are they off the grid anyway?"

"We can talk about that when Barrett gets here so we don't have to repeat the story." The two continued to share casual conversation while they waited for Barrett to get home from his university. They only needed to wait another 15 minutes before the front door opened again.

"I'm home!" a dark haired, well built, and tall young man, Barrett, declared as he entered. "Hi Dad, Kenny," he said when he caught sight of the two who were sitting on the couch.

"Hello, son," Tom spoke, standing and going over to his oldest son.

"Where are Mom and Avery?"

"In the kitchen. Your mother was baking and Avery was helping her."

Barrett nodded. Before the two women would have a chance to meet the men in the living room, they headed to the kitchen to meet them.

"Barrett. It's been too long," Sarah exclaimed.

"Mom, it's only been a little more than a month since the last time I was home."

"It's still too long," she said while embracing him in a hug that lasted for several seconds before they broke apart. "This batch of cookies should be done soon," she trailed off.

"Sounds good. But, what's the plan? Why did Dayton and Cole sort of run away to begin with? Or at the very least, why did they think they would need to go off the grid and leave their phones behind?" Barrett asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Sarah began. "And they were with the daughter of one of your father's former coworkers, so I think it will be best if he explains. But, why don't you have a seat here here."

Barrett nodded. He, Avery, and Kenny sat down on the barstools that were in the kitchen while Tom and Sarah stayed standing and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen's island than the younger generation. Tom relayed to them what he, Sarah, and the Gaines family had talked about that morning. The story for them was that a bad organization was after Frankie for her intelligence, not that he and WARPA had been after her because she was an android.  
"What can we do to help right now?" Avery asked when her dad finished his explanation.

Tom opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the ringing of his phone in his pocket. "It's Dr. Gaines. I'll see what she has to say and if she's heard anything more." The timer for the cookies went off. "In the other room," he finished, answering while heading towards the living room.

 **A/N:** So, I want to start this author's note with a little explanation of how I decided to give Dayton and Cole older siblings. During the airing of the show, Nicole (the actress who plays Dayton) posted on instagram something about Dayton and Cole sharing a secret. I kinda wanted the secret to be that they had two older siblings. When it was instead that Kingston was their dad, I decided to make them having older siblings a head-canon and likely something I will carry in other IAF fanfics I write. Since it was hinted that Cole is older than Dayton (though I'm going to say they're twins and Cole is just the older twin) their names are in alphabetical order, thus the older siblings with A and B to start their first names.

Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about Avery, Barrett, and Kenny. For reference if anyone would like to know, I imagine that Avery and Kenny are 23 and Barrett is 19. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review if you want. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following so far.

-CrazyHayniac


	12. I am Planning

**12\. I am . . . Planning**

Dialing the number of her former boss, Sigourney Gaines did her best to ignore the sounds that came from the living room where her husband, her daughter, and the other android built with her technology were making. She wasn't sure why, but she had started pacing her lab. She had gone there to make the call because of the quietness it would offer and so there was nothing to distract her while she was on the phone.

While talking to Tom Reyes, Dr. Gaines found that he hadn't heard anything from the kids and that they hadn't returned home yet. He also shared that Sarah had called their two oldest kids, Avery and Barrett, to let them know what was going on with their younger siblings. He added that they were both at the house with him and Sarah and Avery's fiance, Kenny, was there as well.

Sigourney and Tom were on the phone for several minutes while they discussed what they wanted to do next. They both shared that they felt silly sitting at home, but that there was nothing more that they could think of to do since they had no way of contacting the kids or tracking Frankie with her GPS. Knowing there was nothing they could do, they decided that they would call each other if they found anything more out or heard from the kids in any way. Though they didn't want to, they left off with no new information that might have lead to the kids being found.

"What did you find out, Sig?" Will asked, turning around on the couch when he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom, what'd you find out?" Jenny asked without taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"Nothing more. Kingston's—I mean Tom's—two oldest children, Avery and Barrett are home. I never knew Dayton and Cole had older siblings. Of course, I didn't know my former boss was their dad to begin with."

"If only there was a way to try and track Frankie without GPS," Andrew spoke. He let out a laugh, "like if somehow, our systems had been really connected so we could locate each other without the use of GPS."

"That would probably be something like droid sync and I don't want to go back there in case any of my technology would fall into the wrong hands," Sigourney trailed off.

"What's droid-sync?" Andrew asked.

"It was a technology I put into each of the androids I made before Frankie and also in her of course. But EGG was able to access it and almost got Frankie. Which is why I disabled in her."

"Ahh, okay," he replied.

For a couple minutes, Sigourney stood in silence behind the couch, watching the game that was being played. It wasn't something that interested her and her mind soon began to wander. She had a feeling that there was something obvious she had forgotten. The feeling was like an itch that couldn't be scratched and Sigourney hated that she wasn't able to put her finger on what it was. "I'm going to go look through the algorithms on my laptop. I know there's something obvious I should have remembered by now, but I can't remember what it is. Hopefully my data can give me answers."

"Okay, Sig," Will replied, leaning forward towards the TV screen as Jenny and Andrew's game intensified. Shaking her head, Sigourney made her way back up the stairs to her lab. She closed the door to have as much silence as was possible and got to work looking through countless files that made up Frankie's system.

CHCHCH

"Sig?" Will spoke several hours later, he tapped on the door as he opened it. "Are you all right in here?" he asked, concern was etched on his face as it got caught in the shadows cast by the setting sun and the lack of interior lights being turned on in the room.

"What?" she asked, looking up from the screen of her laptop.

"It's about dinner time. I just got some chicken in the oven. Are you okay?"

Sigourney sighed. "I'm just worried about Frankie, that's all."

"Why don't we get some lights on in here," Will said, flipping the switch on and moving an extra chair next to his wife. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he sat down beside her. "I think you need to take a break from this. Dinner will be the perfect opportunity to do so. And maybe we should just take some time to relax and think. Frankie is likely with Dayton and Cole, we've established that, and they'll make sure she's safe," Will reminded her.

Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, Sigourney nodded. She needed to trust that what her husband was saying was true. She _had_ been sitting at her computer for a while and had ignored it getting later in the afternoon and into the evening. A break would be well deserved. On top of that, Frankie being with Dayton and Cole, who she could trust, gave her a much better shot at being safe that it did if she was her own. If anything went wrong, they would be there to help. "All right," she agreed as she stood up.

"Great," Will replied, standing and moving his own chair aside before they headed back downstairs.

In the living room, Jenny and Andrew were again competing on a video game, but this time a different one with racing. Even in the few seconds that Sigourney looked to the TV screen, she noticed that pieces of both of their cars were missing and that there were countless scrapes along the sides. Apparently, they weren't interested in preventing their cars from hitting the barriers that made up the race track or from crashing into each other. She found herself laughing lightly on the way to the kitchen where she and Will picked out what vegetables to have with dinner.

They were soon sitting down to their dinner of chicken and mixed vegetables. Though Andrew had revealed that he didn't have a stomach, he sat at the table and enjoyed the smell of the food as he often would when Dr. Peters was eating.

"I've never had a sit down dinner like this before," Andrew spoke. "Do you normally do this?"

"Every night," Will replied. "It's our specific family time where we talk to each other and just be a family together," he finished with a shrug.

"I like it," Andrew smiled. "Dr. Peters always ate on his own and I wasn't involved with it at all."

"Then think of this as your first family dinner even though you can't eat," Sigourney spoke. "Maybe we can work on an e-stomach for you after we're able to find Frankie.

"Sounds perfect," Andrew smiled and leaned back in his chair. Though he wasn't sure Dr. Gaines really meant for him to be a part of the family from her statement, he was going to enjoy the time he did get to have a really normal life since Dr. Peters had always had other intentions with him. Though he hadn't been a part of making the mess from dinner, he helped take care of the things he could. That night, they all relaxed together, and Andrew soaked in as much of the normalcy as he could.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone. I'm sorry it's taken me about a month to update again. Sometimes, life happens and that's been the case recently. I hope I don't have to take another month to update, but it could happen again. Another reason the update took longer is that I've caught up to what I was able to get written right away, so the next few chapters are sort of outlined, but not written. I hope you can understand the reason for the delay.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I really appreciate it, and I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and the relationship Andrew is building with the Gaines family. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	13. I am Remembering

**13\. I am. . . Remembering**

As ' _Wireless Connection'_ ended, Lucia looked to Makayla. They came to a silent agreement that they wouldn't be watching any other movies and would instead be going to Lucia's room to talk and try to figure out why Tammy was acting so unlike herself. "Why don't we head up to my room and paint our nails or do each other's hair," Lucia suggested, stopping the movie as the credits began to role on the screen.

"You're sure you don't want to watch any of the other movies we talked about watching?" Tammy asked.

"How about doing that later. We can't talk if we're watching a movie," Makayla began. "At least not if we want to know what's going on in the movie. And there was something we wanted to talk about."

Tammy seemed to consider the proposition for several moments as Lucia and Makayla watched with hopeful expressions. "All right, that does sound like fun."

"Great," Makayla said as she stood. Soon, the girls were all situated on the floor in Lucia's room to paint their nails. "Do you think this color matches my complexion?" Makayla asked after she had the chance to look through the nail polish Lucia had.

"I think so," Lucia replied.

"It goes great with your complexion!" Tammy exclaimed. "That color will look fantastic on you."

"Thanks Tammy," Makayla spoke before they fell into a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Tammy, there's something that Makayla and I have been wondering about. It's something the whole Brain Squad was wondering about yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go when you left school and before the competition? You only showed up right before it was supposed to start, and we're curious as to where you went."

"Oh, I was just here and there, kind of around town a little bit."

"Really? Where around town did you go? And why?" Makayla asked. "Like exactly what places, because it wasn't like you showed up with something you might have bought while you were gone."

"I was—I was. Hmm, I can't remember where I was."

"Then how do you know you were just around town?" Lucia questioned, setting her nail polish aside.

The question stumped Tammy and she wasn't sure how to reply. "Guys, I don't know where I was, or what happened. There were these guys from the government that I went with. And before that there was something with Dayton, but I can't remember that anymore."

"Maybe you saw top secret stuff and they had to erase your memory," Makayla exclaimed.

Lucia shot a look that said 'really?' over to Makayla.

"What, that could be what happened," Makayla defended.

"Well, I guess that kinda answers the one question we had, but let's not worry about that anymore since you really don't seem to know what happened," Lucia said, she figured and hoped that after talking about it, Tammy would begin to recall something. Nodding in agreement, Tammy and Makayla turned their attention back to doing their nails. After the first layer had dried, the girls decided to paint patterns on each other's nails, occupying a good portion of the following hour.

When the designs on their nails had dried, the girls decided they'd braid each other's hair. If they got it wet with a spray bottle before putting it in braids, they hoped to have a nice curl in their hair when they got up in the morning.

"Here, Tammy, I'll braid your hair," Makayla offered. "Since it's so hard to braid your own hair if I do yours and Lucia does mine, then you can braid Lucia's hair. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Tammy agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Lucia added.

The girls repositioned themselves on the floor so Makayla would be able to braid Tammy's hair. She took the water and began to lightly spray Tammy's hair. As she brushed it, she shifted some of the hair to the side. "Um, Tammy, what's this on the back of your neck?"

Lucia's brow furrowed as she leaned over to look at what Makayla had pointed out. "WARPA?" she questioned. "This looks like a thing that's been stuck to your neck."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to see if I can get it off," Makayla said, already reaching forward. She found that it stuck out a little off the back of Tammy's neck and was about the size of the end of a flash drive, or at least that's what how big the piece she could see was. "Okay, I'm going to try pulling it off your neck." As Makayla took it off, there was almost like a small pin that had been keeping the piece in Tammy's neck. "There's a little blood but," Makayla trailed off.

"I'll go get a bandaid for it," Lucia said, getting up and heading over to her bathroom.

"Tammy, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine," she said after a couple moments of consideration. "It didn't even hurt when you took that thing out. What does it look like?"

Makayla placed the small device in Tammy's hand as Lucia returned from the bathroom. "Here's the bandaid."

"I'll put it on."

While Makayla put the bandaid on Tammy's neck, Tammy examined the small piece that had been in her neck. She wasn't sure what to make of it. And she couldn't remember what WARPA was or why the letters were written in all caps. As Makayla continued to braid her hair, Tammy closed her eyes to try and focus and remember what she had done and where she had been that afternoon.

"Wait, I remember something. It's coming back to me. This morning, Dayton asked me to help her hack into a website—well actually she talked to me about it last night—but I thought it was just a test. That's all I remember right now," Tammy explained, continuing to turn the small piece over in her hands.

"Maybe more of it will come back to you later," Lucia spoke.

Tammy nodded while the hair braiding continued. She again closed her eyes and focused on what had transpired the night before when she had talked to Dayton. Dayton had said they could share the credit for hacking the government site and in doing so, Tammy had believed the government was trying to find talent. Finding talent. Finding talent—having something important to talk about. That was it!

"I know what happened!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Awesome. I just need to put a hair tie at the end of your braid, then you can tell us about it." Makayla paused as she finished up Tammy's hair. "All right. Finished. Now tell us everything."

Tammy turned so she Makayla, and Lucia sat in a small circle. "Dayton wanted to hack a website," she began. "So we hacked it and I left a calling card because I figured that Dayton had an idea to do was something where the government was trying to find talent in people who could hack them. After we had the refresher on pre-calc, I was studying while walking through the halls when these guys said they wanted to talk to me about some important opportunities."

"So what were the opportunities they wanted to talk to you about?" Lucia asked.

"That's the thing. They didn't actually want to talk to me about anything. We rode in this black SUV to this place called WARPA like are on the chip," she said as she held it up. "I had heard them talking about having to erase my memory about what I saw when I got onto their website. I guess putting that thing in my neck was supposed to do that. Then they brought me for the Brain Squad competition. The thing didn't hurt when they put it in."

"That's so weird," Lucia spoke.

"So what is WARPA then?" Makayla asked.

Tammy paused in thought. "It stands for Weaponized Android Research Project Agency."

"Again with the android stuff," Lucia sighed.

"I'm serious. And I remember now that they wanted Frankie because she _is_ an android, I'm sure of it. I think I heard them say something about the Gaines android, so it has to be Frankie."

Makayla and Lucia sighed. "Why don't we go over our science homework," Lucia suggested as they would oftentimes focus on something relating to their studies during their sleepovers, or studying for Brain Squad competitions.

"All right," Tammy relented. Since working on their homework was commonplace for the girls, Tammy and Makayla had both brought theirs with them.

While the girls looked over their homework, Tammy tried to think of something that would help convince her friends that Frankie was an android, and that she was the android that WARPA place had been after. "Wait. I just thought of something else!" Tammy exclaimed during the middle of the girls looking over their homework.

"What is it now?"

"I know everything now. When Dayton came in at the beginning of the competition, she was trying to warn Frankie about something. Now that I know about WARPA, I know that it's because they were after her. Dayton was trying to warn her. What if she's really in danger?"

"Oh wow," Makayla began. "This isn't really Tammy after all. She's concerned about Frankie's safety."

"No, it's just that she's now a member of the Brain Squad. I know we won't be competing again this school year, but we still need her for next year."

"Didn't Byron and Dayton come to let us all and let us know Frankie was fine?" Lucia asked rhetorically.

"Well, yeah. I guess you're right. Frankie must have been safe by then. Dayton is Frankie's best friend and had to know she was safe. All right, no more obsessing over Frankie and androids or any other distractions. Let's finish going over that homework."

Tammy turned back to her homework, finally ready to put all the drama with WARPA behind her. Until the end of the weekend, she had other things to do. Where Frankie was and what she was—that wasn't anything of Tammy's concern. And now, she'd be able to relax for the first time since her suspicions about Frankie began.

 **A/N** : I first want to start of by saying that I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. School takes priority and if I'm being quite honest, I had somewhat lost inspiration for this story. I've had some more inspiration lately, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters finished before I start classes again at the end of the month, but I can't promise anything-I just really hope to avoid waiting about 5 months between an update again.

On a completely different and exciting note, season 2 finished filming and there's an hour special for season 2 on Saturday August 11. I'm really excited to see what's in store for season 2, though sadly they're not bringing Robbie and Byron back (and possibly John, but I'm not sure on that one). However, there are new characters that we're going to meet.

Anywho, I'd love to know what you though and how you think I can improve. I appreciate any constructive criticism you may have. Thanks for reading, review, favoriting, and following,

-CrazyHayniac


	14. I am Stuck

**14\. I am . . . Stuck**

When they returned with the wood, Byron, Cole, and Dayton let it fall onto the floor of the cave near where Frankie was sitting and waiting for them. "Do you think this will be enough to wait out the rain?" she asked.

"I hope so," Cole replied.

"I know I said we shouldn't need all the much stuff for a quick hike to explore," Dayton began. "But did anyone by chance grab matches that we could use to start the fire?"

"Actually, I did," Cole replied. "But we should probably get some of the leaves and small twigs that are around the edge of the cave to use as kindling to get the fire going."

There was enough light in the cave that the group could see around the cave where dead leaves, grass, and small twigs had blown in. They gathered them so Cole could get a match lit and the fire going. After a few minutes of adding more kindling and then adding some of the sticks they had collected, the fire had grown large enough to give light to the whole cave.

"Great job, Cole," Dayton commented. "Though now I'm really regretting that we didn't bring anything more for a hike. I mean, so many other things could have gone wrong, and so many things could still go wrong, but I—"

"Day, chill. Thanks for the compliment about the fire, but worrying and wishing we could go back and change things isn't going to help us."

"Yeah. We can just relax here and tell stories around the fire," Byron shrugged. "It'll be fun to wait out the rain. Does anyone have any good campfire stories to tell?"

"I've got one," Cole spoke. "It was a dark and stormy night when four teenagers decided to wander away from the campground where their families were camping together. There were two boys and two girls—"

"Oh brother," Dayton sighed and put her face in her hands.

"You're right! I am your brother," Cole teased.

"Not what I meant."

"Can I continue with my story now?"

Dayton rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Right, so the four were best friends and had been since they could all remember, but they felt that they were old enough to go and explore on their own even though when they had asked their parents earlier in the day and been denied the chance. They instead planned to sneak out around midnight after they were sure their families would all be asleep, they had had a busy day and everyone was tired.

"The oldest of the group, Cade, had snuck some energy drinks with them and shared them with his friends before they headed out to make sure they wouldn't fall asleep while they were out. They also made sure they each packed a few supplies like flashlights, rope, matches—"

"I get it, we should have packed those things."

"Water, food, and toilet paper, well, and a few other things," Cole continued, ignoring Dayton's interjection. "He and his best friend, Blake, lead the way for the girls Dakota and Fae."

"Cole Reyes, how come the boys in your story are treating the girls almost as though they are damsels in distress?"

"Um, did I say that both Cade and Blake were leading the way, I meant that Cade was the only one leading the way because he had an idea of a place he wanted to go and something he wanted to show his friends."

"Better," Frankie confirmed.

"Right, so Co—Cade lead his friends to this outlook so they could see the lake they were camping by. . .

" _What do you think?" Cade asked his friends._

" _This is amazing," Fae said, leaning against Cade, who she was secretly-not-so-secretly crushing on._

" _Thanks. I looked up places to see before we came here to go camping and this was one of the top places to see."_

" _It's actually kind of romantic," Dakota said, gazing up to the full moon overhead._

" _Yeah," Blake agreed. "I mean if there were just two of us, but not necessarily us, but." Blake cut himself off and reached up to mess with his hair._

"Cole, what are you trying to suggest with this story?" Dayton asked.

"That's just our—I mean their dynamic."

"Sure it is."

"Fine, they were all just friends with no tension between any of them. . .

" _It would be romantic with the right person," Fae agreed. "But let's keep moving. There's still a lot more that we can explore. I also have somewhere that I wanted to show everyone while we were here."_

" _Lead the way," Dakota said, motioning for her best friend to continue leading them the same way Cade had been leading them at first._

"For the next couple hours, the friends each lead the way to a place they had discovered through research and had hoped to show their friends. They were glad they had brought some supplies to help them along the way as they ended up needing several of the things such as the rope, water, and the toilet paper when nature called," Cole continued. "But their adventure wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Something, or someone was lurking in the darkness, following their every move.

"Blake was the last one to lead the way to the spot he wanted to check out. . .

" _This is it," Blake said. "This cabin is believed to have been built way back around the time of World War I and then a bunker was added during the Cold War when there was concerns of bombings and people wanted bunkers to hide out in."_

" _And we're going to try and find the bunker?" Dakota asked._

" _No. I'd rather not trust that it would still hold up under us if we explored it, but there's a story with it. Legend has it that in some sort of false alarm, the family went into the bunker. Their radio didn't work and they didn't dare go outside to check, so the family of four died in there after running out of supplies. The legend says that their ghosts still hang around here, even though they tend not to haunt it."_

" _Wow, great way to give me the creeps," Cade said._

" _Maybe we should get out of here," Dakota agreed. However, before any of them had the chance to go anywhere, they heard a branch snap in half._

" _Um, did someone step on a branch?" Blake asked._

" _No," Cade, Fae, and Dakota answered together._

" _I was afraid of that."_

" _Well, it can not be one of the ghosts. Though I have no doubts that there is no such thing as ghosts, they would not be able to snap sticks by stepping on them if they were real," Fae said._

" _This is suddenly way creepier than I was thinking it would be. Let's get out of here," Blake said as they began to run back towards the campground._

"While the group raced back, the sinister person who had been following them chased after them as she had been for part of the night," Cole continued. "They ran and ran and ran to escape the woman chasing them, but she was catching up fast and was leading them in a way they hadn't intended to go. Before they knew it, they were trapped against a rock wall that had no good way to scale it to escape. . ."

" _So this is how it ends," Dakota sighed. "Thanks Cade."_

" _I'm not the only one who had this idea," he snapped. "Sorry. I just—Please don't kill us," he begged to the person who had been following them._

" _I'm not here to kill you," she laughed._

" _Mom!" Fae exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Following you kids to make sure you didn't get into trouble. I didn't have time to wake anyone else up, but I knew you were all up to something tonight, so I followed. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I see you were just fine, but you will need to face the consequences of your disobedience_ — _in the morning."_

"Then the four followed Fae's mom back to the campground. When she told everyone else's parents what the kids had done the night before the following morning, they ended up grounded for a month after they got home from their camping trip. The end."

"That was an interesting story, Cole Reyes."

"And I love how the characters definitely were not us," Dayton spoke sarcastically.

Cole shrugged in response.

"It's getting kind of late," Byron said, glancing down at his watch.

"And I don't think the rain is letting up, so we might have to get comfortable here for the night. I know it's not ideal and we didn't really eat before we left," Cole added.

"We brought the granola bars," Dayton reminded Cole. "We can at least eat those to hopefully hold us over until morning."

"Right." Cole, Dayton, and Byron pulled the granola bars from their pockets and ate them while they continued to sit around the campfire and talk, sharing a few shorter stories as they ate.

"Frankie, is there a way to put you in sleep mode for the night without the tablet?" Dayton asked when she, Cole, and Byron had finished eating and the storytelling for the night was over.

Frankie paused as she checked her settings. "There is, but I would still need you to wake me up in the morning manually when you get up. Do you remember how to?"

"Yeah. I remember what Jenny did."

"All right. Goodnight," Frankie said before she turned herself to sleep mode.

"I guess now we get as comfortable as we can near the fire to stay warm," Byron said. He took his sweatshirt off and laid it over his chest as a blanket. Cole and Dayton did similar things as they said goodnight to each other and let their exhaustion pull them to sleep.

A/N: In the writing of the chapter, I imagined it almost like when TV shows will sometimes have the characters play out something that happened to their ancestors in the past. Though for this is was obviously not the past but rather a story.

There's not really anything else I have to say other than that I have the next few chapters written and just need to do the finishing touches and editing to them, so hopefully I'll have the time to do that soon.

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I appreciate constructive criticism because it helps me become a better writer. So I'd love to know what you though or how I can improve. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	15. I am A Family

**15\. I am . . . A Family**

Tom sighed as he returned to the kitchen where the rest of his family was. "Sigourney hasn't heard or found anything," he spoke as he entered the room.

"I'm so worried about them," Sarah spoke. "I better bake some more cookies. Then they'll at least have something to eat when they get home." Sarah began taking the ingredients for cookies out of the cabinets and Avery began helping, knowing she too needed something to keep her mind away from her worry.

"Could you make them double chocolate chip, please?" Barrett asked. "We're going to need some sweets to eat too,"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Mom. I think I'm going to go outside for a while," Barrett said. He headed out to the backyard, but paused to grab a ball and mitt to mess with while he was outside.

"I think I better go keep him company," Tom said. He had seen the sadness behind Barrett's eyes before he left. Despite the four years between him and Cole, the two had always been close. Tom may not have been around a whole lot after the divorce and once he took over as CEO at EGG, but he still knew, loved, and of course cared for his children.

Avery was the most outgoing and loved meeting and getting to know people. She also loved helping people and was very much like her mom in that way. Barrett always tried to be the strong big brother and had always watched out for Cole and Dayton, but he was easily hurt. Dayton and Cole were both always fiercely loyal to their friends. Tom was kicking himself for having not seen before that Dayton would protect Frankie if she found out her friend was in danger.

"Barrett, are you okay?" Tom asked, going to the back of the yard to meet his older son where he sat under the shade of a tree tossing a baseball back and forth in his hands.

"Yes, no, probably not. I'm really worried about Dayton and Cole. What if they're in trouble? What if they've gotten themselves into real danger?"

"They're not little anymore. They can look after themselves."

"I know, but I just feel like I could have done something if I had been here."

"That wouldn't have stopped them," Tom shook his head. "They are both very fond of Frankie and nothing would have stopped them. I found out that Dayton and Cole had been put somewhere to keep them out of the way, but still escaped to help her."

"I guess that does help me feel better," Barrett said, he continued to toss the ball.

"And I'm sure your mom's double chocolate chip cookies will help you feel even better."

Barrett let out a laugh. "That is true."

"Would you want to play catch to help keep your mind off things? I think Kenny was going to help with the baking."

"Sounds good. This mitt is one I grabbed from the garage. I have another one I brought with my stuff, so I'll go get that and you can take this one," Barrett said as he handed the mitt over to his dad and jogged inside to get his own mitt. He returned a minute later so he and Tom could begin playing catch like they used to.

"I missed doing this," Tom spoke a few minutes later. "Playing catch with you and Cole like we did when you two were little."

"Playing in the backyard is how I got my love for baseball," Barrett shrugged. "It helped me get my scholarship for school so I can do something I really love—teaching kids. I can't wait to be a teacher."

"And I know you'll be a great one and that the kids you'll teach will love you."

"Thanks Dad. We never get to have conversations like this anymore."

"I know. It's something I regret since your mother and I separated."

"It's even harder now that I'm away at school."

"We'll have to figure out some other way to have talks like this. Sound good?"

"It sounds great, Dad."

"Fantastic," Tom said as he and Barrett continued to play catch for a while until Kenny came out to let the two know that the cookies had finished if Barrett wanted to eat some.

"Avery was eyeing them while she waited for them to cool down enough, so you might want to come and get them soon," he warned.

"Darn older sister. I think when I was 5 she stole most of my chocolate from trick-or-treating."

"So I should be aware that she may steal any chocolate I have and that she might try to do that to our future kids?"

"Maybe," Barrett joked as they headed inside.

"Sorry Barrett, all the cookies are gone," Avery teased.

"Then I guess you won't be eating any dinner," Barrett replied. "Plus I can see them right there."

"Fine, here you go."

Barrett laughed as he took one of the cookies. Everyone spent the afternoon talking all together and catching up from the last time they had seen each other. If there was nothing else they could do, they might as well enjoy the time they were going to have together—even if they wished they were together under better circumstances.

CHCHCH

Sigourney's frustration at not being able to do anything for Frankie continued to grow as Saturday evening went on. Will insisted that she spend time in the living room with him, Jenny, and Andrew. Though it annoyed her that she wasn't able to do anything to help Frankie, she understood where her husband was coming from. She had spent the majority of her day searching for something she felt she had forgotten staring at her laptop's screen, and she did need a break from it.

"Why don't you read that book you got a couple weeks ago," Will said after a while. "I know that will help you relax and you need to do something else. Frustration's not going to help Frankie."

"Or you could give this game a shot if you want to, Dr. Gaines," Andrew suggested. "I don't think it seems like your kind of thing, but maybe trying something new will distract you as well. You could just try and read afterwards if the game doesn't help," he offered, holding the controller out to her.

"All right," Sigourney agreed.

A couple hours later, Sigourney was feeling much more relaxed after she had played the video games with Jenny and Andrew. Andrew had helped coach her through playing against Jenny as Jenny had helped coach her through the last video game she tried to play.

When she found out that Andrew was Dr. Peters' creation he had kept hidden from her, Sigourney had at first assumed that Andrew would be deceptive in the same way she discovered her former friend had been. From what she had seen, she was beginning to believe that Andrew was unlike his creator in that way. She would have to check with Frankie when she got home about Andrew's character, and check his programming, but for now, she was willing to trust him.

By the end of the night when they were getting ready to go to bed, Sigourney felt more at ease. She had been able to relax and had been reminded by her family and Andrew that Frankie was more than capable of taking care of herself, and that Frankie wasn't on her own.

"Andrew, you should use Frankie's charging pod tonight," Sigourney said. "If you'll be staying with us long-term we'll get you one of your own. But there's no reason for you not to use it while she's not here."

"She'll come back safe," Andrew assured her. "And I want to thank you for letting me stay here. I hope I can earn your trust."

"I appreciate that, Andrew." Sigourney picked up the tablet that was connected to the charging pod and would allow her to shut Andrew down for the night. "Goodnight, Andrew."

"Goodnight, Dr. Gaines." Andrew's eyes closed as Dr. Gaines turned him off for the night. Soon, the whole house was silent as everyone slept.

 **A/N** : I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I don't have a whole lot to say in regards to this chapter, but I'd love to know what you thought and appreciate hearing things that can be improved upon when written in a constructive way.

I also hope that everyone who's been able to watch season 2 has enjoyed it so far. Though I do miss the characters that are not in this season, I also really like the new characters we met and can't wait to see more of them next week.

Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	16. I am Heading Back

**16\. I am . . . Heading Back**

On Sunday morning, Dayton was surprised to find that she had been able to sleep through the night on the floor of the cave. There was sun shining in through the cave opening to let her know that the storm had passed, and as her mind woke up, Dayton quickly realized that the storm passing meant they would be able to return to the cabin. She glanced at her watch and found that it was already around 9:30—another surprise.

Though she, Cole, and Byron all lay around the fire, it had gone out and was now just blackened embers. She first turned to Cole to wake him up. "What?" he questioned groggily.

"It's morning. You want to wake Byron up while I get Frankie?"

"Sure thing." Cole put his sweatshirt back on as he turned to wake Byron up.

Dayton made her way over to where Frankie was. She had recalled how Jenny had pressed the side of Frankie's neck to wake her up after she finished charging during the sleepover. Dayton reached over to the right side of Frankie's neck, and after a few seconds of trying to find the button, Frankie's eyes opened.

"Good morning, Dayton Reyes."

"Morning Frankie. It stopped raining over night, so we can head back to the cabin now." Dayton and Frankie stood and made their way over to Byron and Cole. Cole was carefully messing with the ashes and embers from the fire to make sure there was no heat left in them.

"This must have gone out in the middle of the night," Cole reported. "But the good thing is that we don't have to worry about it rekindling and starting a fire once we're gone," he reported after finding no hot spots in it.

"We should probably get going soon," Byron added. "We ate all the food we brought last night."

"Good point," Cole said as his stomach growled. "Really good point. Unless we try to find berries nearby."

"There are many poisonous ones," Frankie began. "But I think it would be best for us to begin heading back to the cabin and only stop if we find edible berries."

"Does anyone remember which way we came from?" Dayton asked when they got to the mouth of the cave.

"We ran from that way when it started to rain," Byron noted, pointing straight ahead of the cave.

They began walking in that direction where the logs were that they had been stopped to rest at the day before. Cole, Byron, and Dayton got into a debate over which way they needed to go, Frankie checked through her memory files to see which way it was they had come from. Though her friends' memories may have been faulty as Frankie knew humans made errors, her memory was perfect.

"It is this way back to the cabin," Frankie reported, pointing to her right.

"Ha! I knew it," Dayton cheered.

Cole rolled his eyes while Byron laughed as they began to walk in the direction Frankie had pointed.

As they began to walk, they soon realized that some of the branches of the trees, vines, or other things they encountered in their path were still wet. Something else they encountered on the walk back were puddles. Each time they came across one, Byron, Cole, and Dayton made sure they either found a different way around, or held the branches out of Frankie's way.

"Oh, hey. I think I see some berries over there," Cole said about ten minutes into the walk as he pointed to the left side of where they had been walking. He quickly began making his way over to them.

"Don't eat them yet!" Dayton exclaimed. "We need to make sure they're not poisonous first," she reminded Cole as he sometimes had a tendency to act before he thought.

"Right."

"I've read stuff about some berries causing hallucinations," Byron reported. "We don't need you going crazy while we're trying to lay low and make sure Frankie's safe."

"That is a good idea," Frankie confirmed. "In preparation for the Brain Squad competition, one of the things I read about was wild berries that are edible."

"All right," Cole agreed. "So what about these. They look kind of like small grapes, but I don't think this looks like vines grapes grow on."

"I think the plant looks a little different," Dayton agreed as she made it to Cole and looked at the berries along with Frankie and Byron who had also joined them.

"You are correct, Dayton Reyes. These are not grapes but are pokeberries. Though they resemble grapes in the way they grow, a handful of them can kill a child. It would take more to kill an adult, but they are dangerous and should not be eaten by humans nonetheless."

"Let's keep heading back towards the cabin," Dayton said. "Maybe we'll actually find edible berries, but the quicker we get back, the quicker we can eat food we know is safe to eat." They had made it a little bit farther back towards the cabin when she pointed to some other berries on the other side of the path they had found to follow. The group made their way to the berries to inspect them.

"Blueberries?" Cole questioned, looking to his companions.

"I think the bushes blueberries grow on are more bush-like and are sort of like trees, but in bush form. That's not making any sense," Dayton shook her head in dismay, realizing she had begun rambling.

"I think what Dayton means to say is that blueberries grow on a woody shrub, and since this is not a woody shrub, this is a nightshade plant. The nightshade contains toxic alkaloids, so again, a handful of these is enough to kill," Frankie explained.

"Does anyone see blueberries around here?" Cole asked as his stomach gave another low growl.

"Not right now," Byron replied.

As the group continued on their way to the cabin, they began looking more closely for something they would be able to eat realizing how hungry they were. They ran across a few more plants that looked promising for fruits that they could eat, but found that they too were poisonous.

"Hey!" Cole suddenly exclaimed, drawing the attention of his comrades.

"What is it, Cole Reyes?"

"That plant. It looks like a," he paused as he recalled the earlier conversation, "it looks like a woody bush and the berries look like blueberries. Did we finally find something edible?"

Byron, Dayton, and Frankie looked in the direction Cole was pointing to and followed him towards it. "Cole Reyes," Frankie turned to him and smiled. "These are blueberries!"

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he began picking a couple to eat. Being wild berries made it unlikely that there would be things such as fertilizer or bug spray on them that would need to be washed off.

"We just need to make sure we don't eat too many and get stomach aches," Dayton spoke. "We still have a little bit of a walk before we make it back to the cabin."

The group spent a little while eating the berries and eating them slowly and not having too many too quickly to make sure they wouldn't upset their stomachs. When they had eaten enough so their stomachs were no longer growling, the group continued to make their way to the cabin. It didn't take much longer for them to get to the edge of the woods by the cabin; however, when they were near it, they realized they could hear voices, but couldn't make them out. The group ducked behind some trees while they got closer to the cabin to make sure the people outside it weren't a danger to them.

A/N: I don't have much to say here other than that I hope everyone who's been able to see all of season 2 enjoyed it. I have to say that although I missed Byron and Robbie especially in this season, I really like Simone, Beto, Rachel, and Zane (even though I don't ship Dayton & Zane) and hope the show gets a season 3.

I do plan to write some stuff relating to season 2, but as my schedule is crazy right now, it might not be soon and I would also like to finish posting all the parts to this.

On a bit of a side note, when I was writing the part for the berries, I wanted to make sure I was accurate, so I looked some stuff up. I believe the show was filmed in Florida, so I referenced a page that was about Florida hopefully the link will show up, the spaces just need to be removed:

photos/ gallery/2014/09/11 -toxic-wild-plants- look-food#page-7

Anyway, thanks for reading. I appreciate constructive criticism in reviews to help me improve and I'd love to know what you thought or what could have been better. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	17. I am Having a Breakthrough

**17\. I am . . . Having a Breakthrough**

Sigourney Gaines woke with a start early Sunday morning. It was hardly past 7 in the morning, but she had finally figured out what it was she had forgotten. "Will, wake up," Sigourney spoke to her husband, gently reaching to his shoulder.

"What is it, Sig? It's Sunday morning, can't we sleep in later?" he rolled over and pulled the blankets back up to his shoulder.

"I just figured out where Frankie is."

"What? We need to get Jenny and Andrew and call Cole and Dayton's family." Will began to get out of bed. "Wait, where is she?"

"I had forgotten that I set up a cabin as a safe place in case anything really bad happened and there was an emergency with any of my androids. It was saved as an emergency file and could only be accessed by my android, no one else would be able to see it through viewing their files other than me, or if someone else tried to get it, they would need to do a lot of work in hacking. It's about an hour and a half drive away, so we should get going." Sigourney and Will quickly got up and dressed. While Will went to wake Jenny up, Sigourney went to get Andrew.

"Morning, Dr. Gaines," Andrew spoke as he stretched and stood up. "It's a little early. What's up?"

Sigourney smiled. "I know where Frankie is, but we need to get going soon because the drive to where she is will take an hour and a half."

"Awesome. Let's get going," Andrew said as he moved off the charging pod and followed Dr. Gaines downstairs.

When Andrew and Sigourney got down to the kitchen, Will was working on making breakfast. While Will continued to cook, Sigourney took out her phone to call the Reyes household. She was sorry she had to call them as early in the morning as it was, but she was sure they would want to know what she had found out or rather remembered.

Tom was the one to answer, and though he had first been annoyed and concerned about the early morning call, his anger quickly turned to relief. He promised that he would get everyone up to meet Sigourney at the Gaines's house as soon as they could.

"They'll be here after they're all up," Sigourney reported as she returned to the kitchen where the rest of the family was. A few minutes later, breakfast had finished cooking.

"This smells great, Mr. Gaines."

"It's a good thing you can't eat, because sometimes Dad's cooking isn't the greatest," Jenny spoke.

"I can usually cook breakfast well enough. My pancakes were the first thing Frankie tried after she got the e-stomach."

"I'm just glad to be part of a family where you're letting me sit with you. Dr. Peters would eat on his own and would sometimes get after me for smelling his food," Andrew said as he recalled the morning he had tried smelling the waffles Dr. Peters had put in the toaster.

"Well," Sigourney began as she sat down at the table. "Once we are able to find the kids, maybe Dayton and Frankie can help get you an e-stomach as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Gaines. That would be awesome," he repeated even though it was something they had already talked about.

When they finished eating, the four moved to sit in the adjacent living room. Jenny and Andrew looked through what shows were on TV and found something to watch. Sigourney retrieved her laptop and began to double check on the location of the cabin she had set up. Since she had been the one to make the firewalls that protected the information on her laptop, it was easy for her to navigate and double check. Her initial thoughts had been correct, and she copied down the address of the cabin and the directions to it for the Reyes family.

About a half hour after the Gaines family had finished their breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Sigourney was the one who got up to answer it. "Hello Tom and family," she greeted.

"Hello Sigourney," he replied. "May we come in?"

"Sure." Sigourney stepped aside to let the Reyes family in while Andrew and Jenny turned the show they were watching off. "I believe introductions are in order?"

"Certainly. I'll begin," Tom spoke. "This is Sarah-Dayton and Cole's mom whom you already met- Avery-our oldest daughter-and her fiance, Kenny, and Barrett-our oldest son."

"It's nice to meet you all," Sigourney said. "Now this is my husband Will, our daughter Jenny, and Andrew, a friend of Frankie's who's staying with us because of some family issues," Sigourney said, quickly thinking of a lie for why Andrew was staying at their house.

"It's very nice to finally meet you all," Avery said. "I wish we could have met before and under better circumstances."

"Us too," Will agreed.

"Dad, said you know where they are now?" Barrett asked.

Sigourney nodded. She had spent some of the morning thinking of how to explain why the kids would have been at the cabin. "Frankie was young when we realized how intelligent she was. For a couple years after we realized that, I tried to think of something where we would be able to go to relax and get away if she needed to if the pressure would become too much.

"When she was old enough, we told Frankie about it, but had forgotten about it ourselves until recently. Now that we've remembered where it is, and that it was the place we had for Frankie, we know that's where the kids went because we never told anyone else about it."

"What are we waiting here for?" Barrett asked. "Let's get going. Mom drove her SUV and Kenny and Avery brought Kenny's car because we figured there wouldn't have been enough room for everyone if we all went in one car."

For the next few minutes, they went over the directions to the cabin, and saved the directions in their phones since there was only so much the map and address Sigourney had printed off could only offer so much. Soon, they were on their way to the cabin.

CHCHCH

The drive to the cabin took longer than expected. The families hadn't been able to get on the road until about 8:30, even though they had all been up early. It was nearing 10:30 rather than being about 10 that they got to the cabin as there were some detours they needed to take because of some road work that was being done.

Sigourney lead the way up to the front door and put the code in to get into the building. She was surprised to see that the lights were off. She flipped them on as everyone else entered.

"Where are they?" Avery asked.

"Jenny and I will go check upstairs and see if they happen to be up there," Sigourney said. She motioned to Jenny who followed her up the stairs. While they found clothes that obviously belonged to the kids, and the beds looked as though they had been slept in, the kids were nowhere to be found.

"They're not around here," Tom reported when Sigourney and Jenny returned. "I assume they must not have been upstairs either."

Sigourney shook her head. "They were here because there were some clothes by the beds and they had been slept in, but no sign of them being here."

"There's a little bit of food in the fridge," Kenny reported from the kitchen. "Maybe they went to get some more food thinking they would need to be here longer. Do we want to go outside to watch for them?"

"Sitting in here isn't going to do us much good," Will said. "We might as well."

The party moved to the front porch of the cabin to begin discussing if there was anything else they could do to try and find Byron, Cole, Dayton, and Frankie while also watching for them to return. Little did they know, the kids were much closer than they thought.

 **A/N** : There's not really anything I have to add here. As of right now I think the end will come at about chapter 20, but I have a little more I need to write for the last couple pieces. I'm not sure when I'll have the chance to publish them, but I had some time tonight so I wanted to get another chapter published before I'm too busy again.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to know what you thought. I appreciate constructive criticism as it helps me become a better writer.

Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	18. I am Reunited (and it feels so good)

**18\. I am . . . Reunited (and it feels so good)**

Byron, Cole, Dayton, and Frankie snuck along the edge of the woods when they got close enough to the cabin to hear the voices that were outside the cabin. They noticed that there were three cars along the road, but didn't pay much attention to them at first. The four hid behind one of the larger trees along the dirt road to figure out what to do.

"Who could be at the cabin?" Dayton questioned. "How could anyone else know where to find the cabin?"

"I do not know, Dayton Reyes. Maybe there is someone else who was watching the cabin and doing upkeep of it and they have come to take care of it," Frankie suggested.

"But 3 cars?" Byron asked. "How many people could they need to clean a small cabin?"

"Maybe they have lots of cleaning surprise," Cole shrugged. He paused for a couple seconds before suggesting that they try to get close enough to see who was there without being seen to know if it would be safe. He leaned around the trunk of the tree and couldn't see the porch to know if anyone was looking towards them. "That SUV looks familiar."

Dayton leaned around to look at the SUV as well. "It does kind of look like Mom's, but I'm sure plenty of people have cars like that. C'mon, let's head that way," Dayton pointed to the next couple of trees that they would be able to hide behind.

"Think we could sneak around to hide next to the cars and see who's at the cabin now?" Byron asked as they made their way closer to seeing who was at the cabin and closer to the cars.

"I believe so, Byron Partick."

When they made it behind the cars and specifically the SUV, they first ducked down behind them without being seen to continue their spying and investigating.

"Frankie, doesn't that look like your Mom's car?" Dayton asked.

"And this one looks like Kenny's," Cole added.

"Who's Kenny?" Frankie questioned.

"Our older sister Avery's fiance," Dayton answered.

"That's too much of a coincidence," Byron spoke. He stood enough to look through the windows, and his eyes widened. "It's your families."

"What!" Cole, Dayton, and Frankie exclaimed at the same moment.

"There's your mom, Frankie," Byron spoke. "If they're all here, it must be safe and WARPA must not be a danger to you anymore."

"What do you think, Frankie?" Cole asked. "I agree with Byron. Our dad is with your mom. Since they're all here together, something must have happened so they could work together."

Frankie remained silent for several long seconds.

"Frankie?" Dayton asked.

"I'm analyzing the possibility that there is any danger. I know that Mom did not like Kingston, but she must have found out that he is your dad. It could be possible that they were able to evade WARPA in the same way we did. Mom would not have brought your dad here knowing he was Kingston had there still been any danger of EGG trying to capture me, which means it must be safe and we should go to our parents and return home," Frankie concluded.

"Then let's go," Byron said, standing and leading the way.

CHCHCH

While Dayton and Cole's family and Frankie's family discussed what to do or worked to figure out if there was anything they could do to find the kids, Andrew sat leaning up against the front of the cabin. He carried the casual and relaxed demeanor he always did as he talked with Jenny since neither of them had much of anything to add to the conversation.

"I'm sure I saw something moving next to the drive over there," Andrew said, motioning to the woods next to the cars.

"It was probably a squirrel," Jenny replied with a shrug, glancing back to the woods and seeing nothing there.

"What if it was a bear?" Andrew teased. "The movement seemed bigger than a squirrel."

"Are there even bears in this part of Florida?"

Andrew paused as he did some research. "Not sure, but it looks like Black Bears are the only ones in Florida. And I've heard that making yourself bigger can scare bears off, or we can go inside if one would run towards the cabin."

"True," Jenny agreed. "I hope Frankie, Dayton, Cole, and Byron show up soon. I don't think I've seen Mom this worried before. I hope no one dangerous ended up finding them from here."

"I'm sure no one did. WARPA isn't after Frankie and Dayton and Cole's dad isn't after her either. The room upstairs looked like it had been slept in, right?"

"Yeah."

"So it has to be that they just left the cabin and are around here somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish Mom would relax and remember that."

"It can't take them that much longer to get back here."

"What if they're lost?"

"They won't be. They're smart and will be able to navigate their way back here—I think I saw something moving behind the SUV," Andrew spoke, practically cutting himself off

"What?" Jenny turned to look as Byron stepped out from behind the SUV. "Hey!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of all the adults. "There they are," she pointed towards the cars where Byron, Cole, Dayton, and Frankie were walking towards them.

"Frankie," Sigourney said, sighing in relief. She made her way down the stairs to meet Frankie and gave her a hug.

Sarah went and caught Cole, Dayton, and Byron in a hug. "I'm so relieved to see the 3 of you."

"We're relieved to see you too, Mom," Dayton said as Sarah released them from the hug. Dayton turned to Sigourney, "Is Frankie safe now? Dad, is everything okay?" she continued.

"Frankie is no longer in any danger from those who were looking for her," Tom reported.

"It's safe," Sigourney confirmed. "We all reached an understanding of one another."

"Frankie, I'm so glad you're okay," Jenny said, meeting Frankie and giving her a hug.

"I want one too," Will spoke. As Frankie continued to exchange hugs with her family, Cole and Dayton exchanged hugs with the rest of their family as well.

"Hey Frankie," Andrew spoke a minute later.

"Andrew LaPierre; you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm all good, and we can talk more about it later." Frankie nodded her agreement.

"Where had you all gone?" Barrett asked. "We found out that some place was after Frankie for her intellect and that this was a safe place to go, but why weren't you here when we got here?"

"We got bored yesterday," Byron said. "I suggested we go for a walk and explore, but we got caught in a downpour and didn't want to try to get back to the cabin in the rain, so we had to wait it out in a cave over night."

"When we heard that there were people here and heard your voices, we wanted to make sure that it wasn't people who were going to put Frankie in danger," Dayton explained.

"Ha! It wasn't a squirrel," Andrew again teased Jenny.

"Well, everything is safe now," Tom said. "We should get heading home though. Cole, would you like your phone?" Tom asked, taking it out of his pocket.

"Thanks, Dad."

"And, Byron, I believe I have yours," Sigourney said, holding it out to him. They had worked out the other phone she had taken was Andrew's and had returned it to him as well.

"Thanks. I haven't talked to my parents since Friday, so I'll call them and give them an update while I get my stuff from upstairs," Byron said.

Cole, Dayton, and Frankie decided to give him some time to call his parents before they went to get their own stuff. They talked with the adults to figure out how everyone was going to get back home, but Sigourney requested that she be able to talk to all 6 of the kids inside before they headed home. She took Cole, Dayton, Frankie, Jenny, and Andrew inside to wait for Byron to join them.

A/N: Hi everyone who's still reading. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over two months. I really wish I could have but I'm a student first and my semester was packed so I didn't have time to work on any fanfics like I wanted to. I'm hoping to be able to finish the story up (there's only a couple chapters left) before my next semester picks up with the amount of work I'll have to do.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you thought. I appreciate any constructive criticism you have so that I can become a better writer because that's what I'm in school for.

Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
